


Until We Find Our Place

by howtohold



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, Multi, Omega Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtohold/pseuds/howtohold
Summary: Lord Stane, Tony's godfather and an extremely influential member of the Council, expressed concern over his godson turning into an oldmaid. It would undoubtedly bring massive shame into the royal family, he declared.Lord Ross, another influential member of the Council, had jokingly remarked that maybe no single alpha can satisfy the prince. The implication was obvious: Tony might do better if he had two alphas. It was a jest, he said after.King Howard, however, took Lord Ross seriously.Tony's own father--the fucking King himself decided to marry his own son to two alphas: Lord Rogers and Lord Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 154
Kudos: 907





	1. Chapter 1

"Please don't do this." Tony whispers.

He was seated in front of the vanity as his mother brushes his wavy locks and adjusts the crown on his head. His hands tremble as he places them on his mother's hand.

He begs once more, _"Mother, please."_

Maria Stark bites her lip and squeezes her son's hand. Tony is of age now, and there's nothing she could do to postpone this. 

"Your father wishes for this to happen.", says Maria. "For your own good."

" _Howard_ wants this for _himself_. It was never about me, or, or my own good!" Tony stands up abruptly, turning away from his mother and from the mirror. "This is my life, my future! Why can't I have a say on this?"

Maria's eyes glisten at his words. It has always been this way. Families of royal descent strictly followed the traditions and those who didn't were either banished or executed. 

With Tony reaching the age of 21, the old traditions and customs dictates that he should be wed, lest he wastes his child-bearing years and no heirs to the throne are produced. It was worse since he presented as an omega--an heir, preferably an alpha--has to be produced as soon as he gets married to a worthy alpha lord or alpha lady.

When Tony was eighteen years old, he began to entertain suitors courtesy of the kings's--his father--council.

There was Lord Stone, who turned out to be a bastard whose aim was the throne and for Tony to be a part of his harem. 

There was Lady Bain, pretty face with a hideous heart. Similar to Lord Stone, all she wanted was the power over the kingdom and Tony had no other role than to be the bearer of her children.

There was Lady Danvers. She was the best suitor Tony ever had and he would have happily married her except it wasn't the same for her. She is enamored with Lady Rambeau and they were to be bonded before the stupid council forced her to try and court Tony. In the end, he declined her, allowing Lady Danvers-- _Carol_ , now that she's become a dear friend of his--to marry Lady Rambeau.

There was Lord Hammer--a decent looking alpha whose mind is sadly empty. He was chatty and vapid. He irked Tony immensely.

The last suitor he turned down is Lord Killian. He was the worst--pretending to be a nice man to steal Tony's heart. Mercifully, Tony learned the truth behind Killian's facade before it was too late.

Naturally, after Tony's repeated rejection of potential mates, the Council had to intervene. With Tony turning twenty-one, the Council was adamant on him marrying and fulfilling his duty as the omegan crown prince.

Lord Stane, Tony's godfather and an extremely influential member of the Council, expressed concern over his godson turning into an oldmaid. It would undoubtedly bring massive shame into the royal family, he declared.

Lord Ross, another influential member of the Council, had jokingly remarked that maybe no single alpha can satisfy the prince. The implication was obvious, Tony might do better if he had two alphas. It was a jest, he said after.

King Howard, however, took Lord Ross seriously.

Tony's own father--the fucking King himself decided to marry his own son to two alphas: Lord Rogers and Lord Barnes.

Lord Rogers is already happily mated to Lord Barnes. Though triad mating is uncommon, it is not frowned upon nor forbidden, provided that there's an alpha involved. The traditions were centered and clearly biased towards alphas.

Such is life.

"Tony, dear. Give them a chance." Maria attempts to comfort her son. Today is the day they formalize the engagement. Today is the day that Tony loses his freedom. "Howard loves you, in his unique way."

"If he loved me at all, he wouldn't listen to that stupid council full of old balding alphas."

And if Tony had a choice, he'd stay unmarried his whole life. He'd rather be an old maid fiddling with machineries and absorbing all the information every book in the library offers, than to live a sequestered life as a convenient hole to fuck and breed.

\----------------

"Your Majesties, your Highness. May I present to you Lord Steven Grant Rogers and Lord James Buchanan Barnes." 

In front of Tony stand two gorgeous alpha, one is light-haired and the other has brown hair. With their stance, the manner by which they carry themselves, it would seem that Tony's future husbands are military men. Though it was partially convered, Tony spots the matching mating bites on their neck.

Is this really his fate? An omega for two mated alphas who are most definitely besotted to one another? 

The two lords take a bow in front of King Howard and Queen Maria. Then they both stand in front of Tony, waiting for him to extend his hand.

Tony holds out his arm, curious as to who will take it first. The fair-haired alpha steps forward.

He grasps Tony's hand gently and kisses it chastely. He introduces himself with a polite smile, "Your Highness. I am Lord Steven Grant Rogers. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The dark haired alpha had a firmer grasp and his kiss on Tony's hand had lingered for a bit. He charmingly smiled at him before introducing himself, "Your Highness. My name's Lord James Buchanan Barnes and may I say that I am delighted to meet you." 

Tony graciously curtsied to them. "My Lords, I am...."

What was he to say? Excited? Thrilled? If Tony were to be frank, he'd say _'many thanks for coming but I am not, and will never be, ready for marriage. So, safe travels on the way home. Fare thee well!'_

He clears his throat to mask the hysterical laughter that was threatening to spill.

"...pleased to meet you as well." Pleased. That was what Lord Rogers had used. So it's fine, right?

He'd survive this. These two alphas love each other--passionately it seems. Those marks on their necks seem fresh. Tony hopes that they'd be distracted by one another enough to leave him on his own. Maybe he'll have some semblance of freedom after he bears the heir. 

As soon as they're given their private time, Tony will strike a bargain with them.

One that will benefit all parties involved.


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure about this, Stevie?"

Steve pats his waistcoat and adjusts his shirt, making himself presentable enough to make good inpressions. His hair is combed back neatly. He looks at his husband, who's still haven't finished buttoning his coat.

He steps closer to him and fixes his husband's clothing. He buttons his coat for him, taking great care not to stretch the stitches and ruin the buttons.

"I'm sure." He replies, though he knows Bucky can sense the opposite. He pats Bucky's chest after finishing with the buttons. 

"What if we worsen things? What if the prince acts like a typical spoiled brat?"

"Peggy told me he isn't. Just a bit...stubborn and strong-willed."

Bucky huffs. "So, he's the same as you then?"

"And like you." Steve counters with a small smile on his lips. "I'm not the one who disobeyed the order given by the commander himself."

"Oh, piss off. You'd be lost without me." 

Steve smiles warmly at him, "You got that right, James." He kisses him sweetly then caresses the mating bite on his husband's neck. The collar of the shirt they chose isn't high enough to cover all of the mark. "What would I do without you?"

Bucky wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders and drops a quick kiss on his lips. "Probably search the world for me, and look dashing all the time."

Steve laughs. "I would, I would."

He lets his husband nuzzle him, scent mark him again. He yelps when he feels Bucky bite down on neck. 

"Feeling possessive, are we?" He teases the brunette alpha.

"Not really, just wanted to hurt you." Bucky drawls in reply. He moves away from Steve but Steve grabs him then bites Bucky's neck too, renewing his mark.

A moan spills out from Bucky as he feels Steve licking and placing chaste kisses on his mark. He holds Steve's face and seals their kips in a heated kiss. When they separate, they both look flushed.

"We'll be late if we drag this on." Steve warns as he spots the look on the other alpha's face.

"I know." Bucky sighs and stands up. He grabs his hat and Steve's from the rack. He hands it to Steve. "Shall we, Lord Rogers?"

Steve grins and shakes his head. He clears his throat, "Of course, Lord Barnes."

He links his arms over his husbands and head towards their carriage.

It was time to meet their husband to-be.

* * *

And then they met him.

_"Fuck, Steve. You didn't tell me he was gorgeous!"_

_"I didn't know! I only saw him once, and he was far away from me, and his back was turned on me!"_

_"Fuck!!"_

* * *

After the introductions were made and the feast concluded, the triad were given the rest of the afternoon to familiarize with each other. The prince decides to spend it touring the castle, or at least some parts of it. It was, afterall, a rather large castle and it would take a day to tour.

They pass by the library, where a curly haired beta is surrounded by a pile of books as he reads and scribbles on his notes.

"Lord Rogers and Lord Barnes may I introduce you to Doctor Bruce Banner, our esteemed physician." 

The beta shook the alphas' hands firmly and flashes a smile. "Pleased to meet you, my Lords. Should you feel under the weather, please don't hesitate to approach me."

"Much obliged, Doctor Banner.", replies Steve.

Tony and the doctor chat for little while before they move on to the next part of the tour. 

By the time they were set for the courtyard for afternoon tea, Steve and Bucky have met Dr. Banner, Sir Jarvis and his wife, Anna, and Sir Hogan (who Tony fondly calls Happy).

On the way to the courtyard, they bump into Lord Stane, Tony's godfather.

"Oh, fancy meeting you here. Your Higness, my Lords." Obadiah greets with a smile on his face. He takes a small bow in front of Tony who casually waves him off.

"None of that, Obie. Why are you not wearing the cravat I gave you?" 

With the manner by which the prince interacts with Obadiah, Steve and Bucky concludes that the omega gets along quite well with his godfather. 

"I'll save it for when you get married." Obadiah winks at them. Something in that gesture made both Steve and Bucky shudder. God knows why. "Where are you three off to?" 

"The yard, Lord Stane. Your Highness has mentioned it was time for afternoon tea." Bucky answers. 

"I see. Well, enjoy your refreshments and I hope you have a wonderful day."

They part ways and the trio walk towards the courtyard.

* * *

Steve and Bucky were expecting the courtyard to be filled with maids and butlers, handing out the food and refreshements. But to their surprise, no one's there. No teapots, cups, and saucers on the table. None of those softbreads and cookies.

It was an empty courtyard. Unusual.

Steve glances at his pocket watch and realizes that they were a bit early. It was only a quarter to three which must be the reason why they're alone.

"We're early." He says as closes the lid on his pocketwatch and puts it away.

"Yes well...let's take a seat first." Tony moves towards the chairs and settles down. He motions towards the empty seats opposite his and the two alphas follows.

While they are seated, they notice that the young prince seems suddenly anxious and unsettled despite him being confident and at ease the previous hours.

Tony swallows, "So, uhh, how old are you again?"

"We are both twenty six, Your Higness--"

"--Tony. Uhh, I meant, you can call me Tony."

Steve and Bucky glance at each other then at Tony, who smiles at them. He pointedly look at the marks on their necks before asking, "How long have you been mated?"

It was Bucky who answers, "One year and a half, Your High--uh, Tony."

Tony nods. "And how long have you two known each other?" _How long have they've been in love?_

"We've known each other since we were kids. Our parents are close friends."

From since they were children. That must mean that theirs is a love and bond strong enough to weather any storms. Strong enough to withstand whatever trouble marrying into Stark family will bring.

Tony smiles once more. Maybe theirs is a love that has no space for another. 

Which is something Tony is hoping for. So that his plans aren't in vain. This was good, perfect.

"That's lovely, lovely to hear." Tony takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. He tries to calm his nerves, "Let's cut to the chase, I'm not ready to be married and I'm sure as hell that you two aren't either."

Stunned, Steve and Bucky could only stare at the young omega.

"So here's the plan: in public, we are the betrothed triad they want us to be. You two, the perfect alpha gentlemen, and me the sweet, pliant omega. But in private, we do what we want. I am not going to interfere with your relationship and you don't expect me to be the little housewife."

They haven't made any objections. They're most likely shocked out of their wits. So Tony continues. 

"You're free. You can continue how you lived before this engagement happened. You can go to the market together. Go to places without me. Pick each other's clothes."

Tony bites his lower lip anxiously before continuing, "You can bed anyone, if that's what you did before. Just...be safe and discreet. That goes for me too."

"Ah! I mean, I'd be careful. Obviously, I can't let anyone bite me so there's that. There's also the risk of being pregnant, but Brucie--Dr. Banner--he's the one supplying me with the suppressants. He's an expert, a genius at what he does...so pregnancies are nearly impossible."

The two alphas are still quiet, with unreadable expressions on their faces. This makes Tony more anxious as he rambles on.

"In the meantime, I'll go through the books on old traditions and customs...see if i could find something that could help us undo this..this agreement."

Tony cuts his ramble and glances at the two. "So...what do you think?"

Steve and Bucky stare at each other for a long time before Bucky finally says something.

"...What happens if we can't find anything? If we searched every book, if there's no out to this," Bucky asks with a serious expression on his face. "What happens then?"

Tony looks him in the eye. "We wait for us the time we're the ones on the throne, to have the actual power to dissolve this."

Which is no doubt, a long time. Howard is neither sickly nor old. It would take years and years before he relinquish the throne. By then, they will be married to one another for quite some time and hopefully, they are amicable enough to survive each other.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Steve inhales, "There's one thing I'd like to add," He squeezes Bucky's hand under the table. "We try to work on our relationship. We get to know each other and maybe, we can be friends."

"We don't just ignore each other once we're out of the public's eye. We spend time with each other, no matter how short it is, so we can build camaraderie and all that."

Steve wants them all to be at least, friendly to each other. It's not as if they are sworn enemies with no chance of reconciliation. They were strangers and that meant that there's a possibility of friendship blossoming. They just cannot waste that chance, especially if they were to overcome this ardous engagement together.

Talking can't hurt. Friendship too. Tony decides. 

"I understand." Tony turns his gaze to Bucky. "Anything else to add?"

Bucky shakes his head.

"Okay. We have a deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it's hard to write. especially since english ain't my mother tongue hahahaha
> 
> But writing helps me practice soooo yeah
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_What a day._ Bucky reflects.

They're back at home, still overwhelmed with the events that happened. After filling their stomachs on floral scented tea and sweet shortbread, they parted ways with Tony.

Anthony Edward Stark, the prince and heir to the throne, was definitely not a spoiled brat.

He's a fierce omega, plus he definitely knows what he wants and isn't afraid to voice it out...or at least, that what he seems to be after the deal he presented.

And, _wow, the prince is a beauty._

"You're smiling." Steve comments, distracting him from his thoughts.

Bucky yawns. "Today's tiring. I'm tempted to skip dinner." He stretches his arms. "The prince is -- he's something."

Steve agrees, "He is."

"Stubborn -- Peggy warned you." Bucky slumps down on the burgundy sofa. "She didn't mention outspoken."

Steve takes out a bottle of wine and two glasses from the cabinets. He opens it, lets the wine breathe. "Peggy wasn't detailed about him. She wanted to judge for ourselves."

"He looked, well," Bucky runs a hand through his styled hair, ruffling it loose. There is no other word for how he the prince looked. "His eyes...He's a beauty., Stevie."

Steve pours them a generous amount of wine. He hands the glass to his husband. "He is stunning. No wonder he had many suitors--"

"-- which he all turned down." Bucky cuts, swirling his glass. 

Steve hums and takes a sip of his drink. He savors the sweet and bitter taste that floods his mouth.

"I don't think he's the type of omega to just roll over and accept a fate chosen for him."

Bucky scoffs at Steve. After this today's display, that much is obvious. "Reminds me of that omegan nurse that told Colonel Philips to get lost."

"Her name's Liza." And what a headstrong omega she was. She barked an order to the Colonel, and objected to him assigning her to the tent far away from the war zone. Liza had been straightforward with her opinions and said: 'With all due respect Colonel, I am the most skilled and experienced among the nurses and the war doesn't faze me anymore.'

Tony and his bold frankness earlier is something they both didn't expect. He seemed submissive and meek when they were at the feast. In front of the public, he was behaved, courteous, didn't speak unless spoken to.

"I couldn't agree to all his terms. I want to at least try and get to know him." Steve explains, even though Bucky hadn't asked. 

"Me too. He's intriguing." Bucky replies. He's curious what else is there to the young prince. Curious whether there's something more, how much spirit and stubborness Tony has. He's twenty one and that meant two decades of enduring the extreme pressure of being the royal heir.

He sips the wine. Steve sits beside him and they huddle closer.

They aren't really looking for an omega, or for a triad bond...but they aren't opposed to it either. It is clear that the omegan prince was not eager to have a mate so there's that --

\-- But there's room for friendship, at least.

* * *

Tony changes into his nightclothes, with Jarvis aiding him. Jarvis hands him the bowl of lukewarm water and he dips his hands and scrubs lightly.

"That will be all. Thank you and Good Night, Jarvis." Jarvis smiles and leaves the room. He doesn't bow, Tony had told him not to. Only when they were in public, or in the presence of an important person -- only on instances wherein not bowing would earn him a severe scolding or worse, be tried for treason.

When the door closes and he's all alone, he throws himself on the bed and lets out a loud sigh. He rubs his face in frustration. It was an exhausting day.

At supper, Howard and Maria had accosted him with unsolicited advices--that he be courteous towards his bethroted, that he act like a prince when he interacts with them, be demure, be the ideal omega.

_Hah, if only they knew._

Sure, his husbands to-be are gorgeous but still, in three week's time, he would be dragging his feet down the aisle. He'd be vowing in front of the masses. Then he'd bear two bite marks on his neck. His scent will change to those of a mated omegas'. He'd be constantly watched over by the Council, by the people, eager for news on future heirs.

He'd have his heat and with two alphas, the expectation for offspring is higher.

He groans and grabs the pillow to cover his face. He uses it to muffle his screams.

This was his life now. The consolation is that at least, the alphas agreed with his plans. And well, that they want to get to know him.

It's not like Tony has a short supply on friends. He has Rhodey, Pepper, Brucie, and Carol. He has Janet, although she's happily married to Dr. Pym and haven't visited that much.

He doesn't need a plethora of friends like the noble omegas. He's perfectly content with the friendship he has. 

But being friends with Lord Rogers and Lord Barnes -- Tony sighs. Maybe that's not so bad.

* * *

The engagement will span for three weeks. That's what Howard decided, with the consent of the Council.

Funny, they didn't get the consent of the actual persons involved in the engagement.

Within those weeks, Lord Rogers and Lord Barnes will grace Tony with their presence. Spend the day getting to know each other -- which meant that they could go to places together, take their meals together. 

Everyday, they'd ply the prince with gifts in attempts to charm and win him over.

Today, the two alphas give Tony a box of freshly baked cupcakes. 

"You enjoyed the shortbread yesterday. Maybe you'd enjoy these too." Bucky says as he hands it to Tony.

Tony accepts it. "Is this from the bakery near the alpha dress shop?" 

"Yes, Your High--"

"--Tony. Please. As I've said yesterday, I prefer it if you call me Tony." 

Steve nods and corrects himself, "Yes, uh, Tony. We bought it from that bakery owned by the Parkers."

"Wonderful! They make the best baked goods." Tony hands the box to a petite maid, "Erika, we'll have these later for afternoon tea."

The maid -- Erika, heads to the pantry, holding the box of cupcakes. Tony waits until she's out of sight before turning back towards the alphas.

"So, my Lords, what are your plans for today?" He claps his hands behind his back. Tony is a little bit...excited. It's been a while since he had a whole day for himself, no mandatory lessons on perfecting his penmanship, no awkward lunch with the King and Queen.

 _Looks like this engagement affair has some perks afterall, huh_.

"Your -- I mean, Tony. If we are to call you by your name, you must call us by ours too." 

Tony stares for a moment at Steve. Then at Bucky. They're serious about this. Tony only calls his friends by their first name. He calls Lord Stane 'Obie' because the man insisted that he treat his godfather like family. So Tony did, because Obie is kind to him even though he's the one who insisted that Tony should settle down immediately.

Whatever. It was still Howard -- _his own goddamn father_ \-- who ordered for his engagement so Tony's more angry at him. He's pissed at the Council too.

But Tony relents to the alphas's request, "Fine, I'll call you Steve and James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for relationship building ha!  
> Good luck to meeeee
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

The conversation began with Steve and Bucky sharing stories about their life as soldiers during the war against Hydra. They both belonged to the 107th Infantry Regiment -- they are officially Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes.

There were anecdotes about their fellow soldiers, stories of bravery from the lowest ranking to the highest officials, and criticism against the corrupt officials who were cowards when it came to actual combat.

Tony raises a brow, "You knew Lady Carter?" 

"Peggy -- Lady Carter's a close acquiantance of ours." Steve answers. For quite a time, he had been hopelessly charmed by the stunning red haired alpha. Something that Bucky always teased him about. "She is vicious, never lacking courage when it's time to defeat those Hydra scums."

"Every member of the Council cowers before her." Tony sighs in awe. A dreamy look in his face. "I've always admired Lady Carter."

Bucky smirks at Steve who subtly nudges him. Luckily, Tony doesn't notice the exchange.

Somewhere between discussions about Peggy's achievements and Steve and Bucky's misadventures during the war, the conversation had inexplicably turned heated. Tony and Steve are now engaged in a mild dispute on firearms.

Bucky slouches in his seat as the two prattle on about pistols and riffles. Their voices are starting to hurt his ears.

However, this argument that's happening with the two has led to another revelation on who the prince is. Another facade broken, another archaic view shattered.

Education has instilled to them that omegas are masters when it comes to managing the household. They are healers, caregivers, tutors, and nurturers. 

Omegas are discouraged to involve themselves with dirty crafts like firearms and machineries. These were the fields of alphas and betas. 

It'a all rather antiquated and not too mention, biased. Steve and Bucky always believed it was absurd how specific roles and limitations are assigned to each affinity. Bucky, for example, excels at baking. A craft often associated with omegas rather than alphas.

But who cares, Bucky makes a scrumptious strawberry spongecake and so far, no has refused to eat his cake just because an alpha baked it.

Needless to say, they're not really fond of the old-fashioned customs.

And today...

Lo and behold, here is the omegan prince -- preaching about the advantages of a Lady Muff Pistol over a rifle. An omega who has never fought in war is arguing with an alpha who has blood of Hydra scum on his hands.

Then there's also Steve -- Bucky's idiotic husband who's getting riled up over a simple topic. Steve's also breaking a societal expectation on alphas at this moment. Because alphas weren't supposed to verbally fight with omegas on which weapon is superior -- as a matter of fact, alphas are to _discourage_ these sort of talks with omegas.

If the King and Queen are here, they'd be enraged.

If the Council is here, they'll be appalled.

_Stuffy old farts._

Bucky couldn't help but sigh. As much as he enjoys bearing witness to these two arguing (and bonding), their constant chatter is grating on Bucky's nerves. (Or maybe it's because it's _almost one in the afternoon_ and they still haven't had their luncheon.)

Tony crosses his arms, "Pistols have safety locks. You hide it in your trousers and it won't shoot your leg off. But sure, ' _rifles are better'_ \-- try stuffing it in your clothes then." 

"Rifles are more accurate for shooting, covers a larger range. What will you do if the enemy is farther? Pistols are _useless_ unless the person you want to shoot is _in front of your face_." Steve taps his fingers on the seat of the sofa. He holds his head up high, as if daring Tony to argue even more -- which he did.

Tony huffs, slightly irritated. "Use the surroundings to your advantage! Close the distance between you and the enemy then, shoot! What will you do if you're in a covert operation -- say a gala, and you need protection. You can't hide a rifle _under your clothes!_ "

Bucky groans audibly which catches the attention of Steve and Tony. Not good, he does not want to get involved. At all.

Steve asks eagerly, "What do you think, Buck?"

"Rifle or Pistol?" Tony adds, with same amount of vigor as Steve.

Bucky doesn't want to pick either but they won't let him stew in silence. Faced without a choice but to answer, Bucky replies: "A sword, actually."

Wrong choice. They mock him for it. _Bastards_.

" _Sword?_ Hah! A sword cannot cut a bullet."

"Good luck not getting shot with only a _flimsy_ sword on your hand."

They're both stare at Bucky with a patronizing look. Bucky is incensed. How dare them -- He is not letting them win. _Nope_.

_"-- Firearms run out of bullets. Swords don't need bullets and it can slice you into pieces!"_

_.._

_._

And so, the slighly heated argument between _two_ people became a full-on dispute between _three_ persons.

(Bucky turns out to be just like Steve -- an alpha who doesn't really fit the mold. Unprejudiced towards an omega discussing firearms.)

(And they partake their luncheon at quarter to two in the afternoon, their stomachs grumbling like lions.)

* * *

Later, they ask the prince as to why he is knowledgable on weaponry.

Tony simply shrugs, "I've read a lot of books." He appears nonchalant about it. But the alphas are certain -- based on how Tony spoke about pistols earlier, his knowledge isn't _solely_ just from books.

Steve and Bucky doesn't pry. They don't push their luck, because today was a good day and it feels as though the trio are truly on the first steps of friendship --

\-- Acquaintance. Yes, acquaintances.


	5. Chapter 5

It never gets easy, being away from home for a whole month.

His position as a Colonel had him spending time away from home, attending galas from different places, participating in peace talks while representing the country. When he joined the military, all he wanted was to help end the fight against Hyrda. The war was over, but the worst part wasn't over. There were still secret factions, groups of surviving Hydra who were still hell-bent wreaking havoc on people and lands they don't control.

Exhausting as much as it is rewarding, still James Rupert Rhodes loved his life as a Colonel.

Returning home from a month-long duty filled with boring and painfully polite conversations, he's longing to reunite with his closest and dearest friend...who somehow got engaged to not only one but two gentlemen despite being _aversed_ to the idea of settling down in his _tender_ age.  


xxxxxxxxxx

  
"What I would like to understand is _why_ you allowed this to happen." Rhodey says as he paces back and forth. They are in the gardens, hidden away from the view of the maids and butlers. Far from the walls which have open ears and open eyes. 

"I didn't _allow_ this. I was _pushed_ , either I accept the betrothal or be sent to a nunnery." Tony whined. He plucks the petals from the peony he snatched from the bushes, pouring out his frustration to the poor flower. A nunnery! His mother warned him. Where old, unmarried or widowed, childless omegas are disposed off. A place of prayer, serenity, routines, no horse riding allowed -- _basically everything Tony wished his life wouldn't be._

_No thanks. No nunneries for him, not today nor ever._

Rhodey halts and shakes his head in disbelief, "Your father wouldn't do that."

"He would, or at least the Council will force Howard to do so."

Understanding Tony's point, Rhodey sighs in defeat. He settles down opposite of Tony, frowning at the situation his dearest friend is currently in. They can't really do anything to overpower the King and his Council.

With a solemn tone to his voice, Rhodey gently asks, "Your betrothed...are they good to you?"

Tony picks off the last petal on the peony and blows it away. For a few seconds, he observes the petal as the wind carries it further away. He turns his head towards Rhodey and flashes a small, reassuring smile, "They are."

Rhodey stares for a while, seeking the truth in Tony's eyes. He finds it. Relieved, he nods, "Great to hear. So, I wouldn't be punching these knotheads anytime soon then?"

Tony grins. He recalls the time when Rhodey punched Tiberius right in the kisser. The bastard had a split lip and a bleeding nose after but what Rhodey did made a lasting impression: Tiberius had developed a fortunate habit of avoiding Tony when Rhodey is near.

"No violence. They're decent alphas, quite...pleasant even." Yesterday, the two even gifted Tony another baked goods from his favorite bakery. It meant that Steve and Bucky had remembered what Tony said on their first day of courting -- _not that it was a long time ago_ , seeing as it's only their _sixth_ day of courting, but nonetheless, they remembered and that was a good thing!

"They are soldiers, as you've mentioned."

"Yes. A captain and a sergeant. From the 107th."

Rhodey raises his brows, impressed with the information. "107th had a _lot_ to do with the defeat of HYDRA." Rhodey and most likely, every soldier, has great admiration for the troops from 107th. HYDRA may not be completely gone but it was thanks to the 107th that HYDRA isn't as powerful as they were.

"They are enthusiastic and open enough to share stories about the war." Tony tells him. It goes unsaid how Tony appreciates the unprejudiced way Steve and Bucky treats him, but Rhodey catches on. And for that, Rhodey is eager to meet them. To see if they are genuine or if they were another Tiberius Stone begging to be punched. "I'm sure they'd regale you with anecdotes, should you wish for it."

"Am I to meet them then?"

"You are my best man at the marriage--which, _God help us all_ , happens two weeks from now." Tony makes a funny face, exaggerating his excitement with a phoney grin and a sarcastic ' _yippee_!'. Rhodey shakes his head at him, a fond smile on his lips. 

Tony winks at his friend.

"So, yes, _darling_. You _must_ meet Steve and James."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RL is...heavy lately.
> 
> But here's hoping that I could work on this and my other WIP this weekend!
> 
> Thanks for reading! xoxo  
> (Your comments and kudos power me up, thanks so much!)


	6. Chapter 6

Samuel Thomas Wilson is terribly, _terribly_ confused.

From a young age of eight, he's been friends with Steven Grant Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes. He grew up with them, spent countless summers dipping their toes and splashing around in the cold river. He was a witness to their love story, heard the hushed whispers, saw the subtle caresses when they think no one's around, the tender look in their eyes. 

He saw the tears shed during their marriage, saw Steve carefully wipe the tears sliding down Bucky's cheeks, saw Bucky lovingly kiss Steve'd hands when they said their vows.

Last time Sam checked, the two alphas are still clearly _besotted_ with each other, living together in a quaint house that they both hand-picked.

\--Which is why Samuel Thomas Wilson is terribly confused. What ever possessed his closest friends to accept an engagement...and to the _prince himself?!_

"It's simple--Steve and I said 'yes'."

Sam scoffs at Bucky, who is occupied with picking between the black waistcoat with gold embroidery or the cerulean waistcoat with white embroidery.

"Come on, I know you-- _both of you._ This isn't something you, out of the blue, whole-heartedly agree with. You two are married! To each other!" 

Steve and Bucky are the greatest love of each other's life. _The matching souls, two peas in a pod, the air in each other's lungs, the blood in each other's veins_ \-- every description in all those romantic novels that Sam is secretly fond of. Though he'd never say these outloud, for Bucky will surely laugh at him and forever tease him about it.

_(But Bucky is aware, they are friends for a long time. Of course, he'd know. Steve too.)_

Bucky settles for the black waistcoat. He holds his left hand up, wiggles his fingers making the light catch on the gold band on his ring finger. He winks at Sam. "Yes, the ring on our finger confirms that. Triad Bonding does exist, you know."

Steve shakes his head at his husband, silently reprimanding him on his sardonic response. The brunette alpha can be insensitive at times. 

Sam clucks his tongue in slight irritation. They're not taking this seriously, or perhaps they are hiding something-- which pains Sam because they are childhood friends. He treats them as _brothers_ even. Secrets were rare between them three.

Sam returns the cravat he's looking at with more force than necessary. "Don't play with me. I'm perfectly knowledgeable about that. What I do not know is why you agreed to it." 

They simply stare at him, speechless and unsure on how to respond. Sam frowns at the two, still waiting for a sound answer from either. 

But no. Steve and Bucky remain tight-lipped. 

"Okay--Fine. It's none of my business, I get it." Sam dismisses. Frankly, he's unsure of what to feel over the engagement. He's a bit hurt because he can sense that they're keeping mum about it. But well, Sam rationalizes, it isn't within his power to make them talk about it when it is obvious they don't want to.

"Just to clarify--you both chose this? No threats against your lives or your loved ones?"

Steve answers, "We did. No one's under any threat."

Sam observes Steve and Bucky, looking for clues that will betray them if they're lying. They both look at him, a serious look on their faces.

Sam groans. He exhales heavily, comforted by the knowledge that Steve and Bucky are not threatened and that they willingly consented to the betrothal.

He lets the topic go and turns his attention towards the cravats, pocket squares, and handkerchiefs. From the corner of his eye, he faintly sees the two whispering frantically with each other.

He pays it no mind, confident that someday, they'll tell him why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we got Rhodey last chapter, I decided to have Sam share his feelings too. 
> 
> (Yay! I got to update again! Thanks again for your kudos and comments! ❤)


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up!"

The sound of heavy curtains pulled roughly back is the only warning Tony got before blinding sunlight drags him away from sleep. He groans, grabbing the pillow to cover his face and turning away from the light.

"Your alphas are coming in half an hour and you're still here in bed. _Get up_." Rhodey says as he tugs the pillow away from the young prince's face.

Tony begrudgingly moves and sits up. He yawns and stretches his arms and legs. "What time is it?"

"It's five to nine. Go take a bath."

Tony grumbles, "Why are you here?"

"Because your lazy bum won't get up even though Jarvis came here _three times_."

Rhodey pulls Tony away from his bed and gently ushers him to the bath, "Get in. I'll fetch Jarvis downstairs."

He hears the splash of water as Tony enters the bathtub with scatterred rose petals, smelling of expensive oils. Before he exits the room, the omega calls out to him.

Rhodey looks back, sees Tony arms perched on the edge of the tub, his head thrown back elongating his neck. A playful smirk on his lips. "What would the servants say? An alpha leaving this betrothed maiden's room, _my, oh, my! A scandal!_ "

Rhodey snorts, "Go scrub your face, _Your Higness._ "

Before the door to the bathroom closes, Rhodey spots Tony sticking his tongue out at him. 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"At ease, gentlemen."

Steve and Bucky salutes and relaxes their posture as their fellow soldier -- one ranked higher than they both are-- greets them. Are they intimidated to be introduced without prior notice to Colonel Rhodes? 

Yes. Yes, they are. 

However, to their surprise, despite Colonel Rhodes's unnerving presence, he's a rather down-to-earth alpha. No condescending tone nor looks of disdain that most of the high-ranking officials are fond of.

"Tony informed me that you are from the 107th. Known for their exemplary fight against HYDRA."

"Just doing the right thing, Sir." Steve replies, an earnest look in his eyes which Rhodey takes note of. The longer their conversation goes, the more that the blond alpha comes across as an extremely loyal soldier with a strong sense of justice.

Bucky nods his head and adds with an equally earnest tone, "HYDRA is a menace upon this world. I admire your continuing valiant efforts to eliminate them, Sir."

"Please, you did your fair share too. I could say the same thing to you both."

As the morning went on, stories about their lives as soldiers are exchanged between the three. The prince listening along and asking questions of his own as all three alphas gamely answered. At one point, Rhodey lamented about his favored pocketwatch, forever lost to the HYDRA campbase that got blown up.

"It was a gift from my mother, when I turned twenty-one." Rhodey shared with sorrow coloring his eyes. "She said that what mattered was that I didn't lost my life, but every now and then, I still long for that watch."

The other men in the room stare at him with sympathy. Having a similar experience, Steve tells them that has nearly lost a treasured gift too.

"Compass, a present from a friend." Steve shows it to them. A small bronze compass, easily kept in the pocket of his trousers. A smile blossoms on his lips, as if he's recalling a fond memory. 

Steve stares at them, his blue eyes soft with emotions unspoken. When Tony meets his gaze, the omege is striken with how vulnerable yet content the captain looked as he tells them about his compass.

 _Could it be a gift from a lover, rather than a friend?_ Tony wonders. He tries to read the expression Bucky's face. If there was a green eyed beast shrouding his heart then it would confirm that the compass was from an old flame.

There isn't. Instead, there's passing grim look on Bucky's face, one not stemming from jealousy. _Strange,_ not the reaction that Tony expected.

"When you thought this was lost, where have you found it?" Tony asks as he fiddles with Steve's compass. Magnificent metal work, he thinks. Fine polished edges. An expert smith crafted this. Most likely costed an arm and leg.

"Washed up by the ocean. Near the wreckage of the Hydra ship that attacked us", replies Steve with a clipped voice. 

There's something more to the story, but Tony will not pry it from them. It's not his right to. Instead, he studies the compass meticulously, twisting it and viewing it from various angles. He pushes the small knob and it opens.

While looking at the face of the compass, he spots a crack on the glass. It is miniscule, barely visible at all.

"There's a crack." He informs Steve, showing it to the blond man. 

Steve furrows his brows. "Where?" He leans closer to the younger man, their heads almost touching. 

Tony had subtly moved away. He points to the lower right of the compass. "There, it's very small, difficult to see."

Steve hums as he looks at the spot where Tony pointed. Bucky joins in, searching for the crack. When they spot it, Steve frowns slightly.

"Shame. Smiths always mentioned that a compass such as this is nearly impossible to repair." Bucky comments wistfully. 

"It's quite easy, really." Tony responds without delay. A confident lilt to his voice. 

Then, Tony warns them, "Do not put excessive trust in a smith, especially ones in the marketplace. They'd spin you a story of how impossible your request is. Once they've _miraculously_ met your requests, they'll charge you worth a king's ransom."

They appear amused after Tony's rant. Rhodey shakes his head fondly at him.

Tony shrugs at them, then offers, "I could fix it for you."   
  
Bucky snorts but attempts to cover it with a cough. His husband elbows him to lightly chastise him. Then, Steve tilts his head at Tony, intrigued. 

"You are saying that contrary to the blacksmiths in the markets, that the compass can be fixed?"

"I am _telling_ you, that as a matter of fact, not only is your compass fixable, I can start on it this instance and be done before afternoon tea."

The corners of Bucky's lips crook upward in a slightly teasing manner, "And you swear you're not pulling our legs?"

Tony stands up from his chair and strides towards Rhodey. He stretches his hand out which made the colonel sigh and reach inside his pocket. Rhodey places a pocket-sized locket on the prince's outstretched hand.

Tony displays the locket in front of his two bethroted. "I crafted this." He claims, with pride in his voice.

"He certainly did. Caught him working on it in secret," Rhodey adds. "Apparently, it was his surprise gift for me, when my rank changed to Colonel."

Tony smirks at the two alphas, pleased that his friend had attested to his craftsmanship. Bucky examines the locket, admiration evident on his face.

"This is astonishing!" 

"Thank you." Tony replies. He's showered with praises from other nobles, mainly about his looks, how comely he looks the more years pass by, but never on his skills as a craftsman. Because it's eccentric for an omega to tinker with metal, to be a smith. _What a load of rubbish_.

But Bucky's compliment is genuine. It brings a fluttering feeling inside Tony. He thinks for a fleeting moment, that _perhaps_ this budding acquaintanceship between them is not so bad after all.

At least they were appreciative of him and his 'oddity'.

"So, do you accept my offer?" Tony asks.

Steve glances at his compass, his thumbs gently swiping across the glass and the tiny crack. The soft look is back on his face.

He declines Tony's offer, with a polite smile on his face. "Not for now, thank you. But in the future, may I hold you to that?

_In the future? Is this alpha planning on staying friends even after they somehow figure out a way to end this farce?_

Confused at that simple question that Steve asked, Tony nods anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda long hah!
> 
> Also, I'm planning to expand more on Steve Bucky side next. But it's h a r d.
> 
> If I focus on SteveBuck, I might slip up and spoil some events that I'm planning for ahhhhh
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!! They really really encourage me xoxo


	8. Chapter 8

The last rays of sunlight hit the compass, making it shine as Bucky twists it in his hands. It was a small object, barely had any weight to it all. He presses and the lid opens.

He stares at the cover, at the empty space which traditionally held a picture of a loved one. 

His heart twinges--there was a point in their life, when he had let jealousy poison them, plant seeds of insecurity. It was a memory he'd wipe from his mind, if he could.

But what happened, happened. 

Bucky's just grateful that they survived through it, that they are here now, married and happy with the love they have, with this life they have now.

He runs his index finger over the crack, barely visible. He wonders why his husband didn't want it fixed. Wonders if there was a part of Steve that regrets this life, regrets loving Bucky.

 _No, there isn't._ He scolds himself. _Stop digging the past._

Steve comes out from the bath, hair still wet, dressed in nightshirt. "Hey, something wrong?"

Bucky closes the compass and leaves it on the nightstand. "Nothing." He keeps his tone light.

Because, there's nothing wrong, _right?_ He was merely reminiscing.

Steve settles beside him, drying his hair with a towel. "You were staring at the compass with a frown on your face." He prods, though with kindness in his voice. 

Was he? Bucky was lost in his thoughts and haven't realized that he was indeed frowning. He presses his lips in a thin line and doesn't answer. What should he say?

Steve doesn't force him to reply. He continues towelling his hair and after, he returns the towel to the bathroom.

With Steve away, Bucky slumps on their bed, melancholy creeping within him. He stretches his legs, then twists and turns, wishing to escape from this sudden gloom. When he hears the door open, he grabs the pillow to cover his face. He doesn't want his Steve to see him, unlike Steve, he isn't skilled at hiding his inner turmoil.

He stays silent, pillow still on his face, even as he feels the mattress dip. Even as Steve presses his body next to him, warmth radiating from the alpha.

They lay in silence, for a moment, until Steve breaks it.

With a subdued, gentle voice, Steve tells him, "You're upset, I can sense it and when you're ready to talk, I'm here."

Steve wraps his arm around Bucky's middle, "For now, let me hold you." 

Bucky lets his husband move closer, lets the other alpha hold him tight, make him feel safe and secure. He removes the pillow on his face, and turns his back towards him. 

Sleep claims Bucky but not before he faintly hears Steve profess his love to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve winces as Tony lets out another heavy groan. 

"That looks painful." 

The tailor laces up another ribbon, making the corset tighter. Tony appears to be struggling for breath as the tailor fixes the garment.

" _Ugh--it is_ ," Tony replies, gulping a big dose of air as the tailor finishes lacing him up. "Where's your husband?"

"He's uh, unwell. He sends his regards." 

The tailor displays several coats, all distinctly cut and styled for a male omega. Tony examines each of the clothing, running his hands on each item and feeling the fabric.

"Oh, I'll have Jarvis prepare some elderberries and ginger. He brings me tea made from those and it helps me feel better when I'm sick."

"Thank you." Steve replies. No tea could help Bucky for he wasn't really unwell, just in a mood. What always helped the other alpha was some time alone, to gather his thoughts, and then he'll be back to his usual self.

Steve has a vague idea why his husband is upset--he noticed Bucky holding the compass and with the object having quite a _history_ behind it, it must be in a way related to the dip in Bucky's mood.

Steve is worried -- Deep in his heart, he wishes he could be at home, comforting his other half with words of love and affection, kissing the unpleasant thoughts away. But he cannot, because he knows Bucky. His lover needs time to breathe, to reflect. That's how he it always goes.

"--Uh, Steve?"

Steve snaps out of his reverie to Tony holding up a red coat adorned with gold embroidery and a blue coat with white embellishments. Was he asking him a question?

"Which one?" Tony repeats.

"Apologies," Steve mutters. He points at the blue coat. "This, it's more elegant."

Tony purses his lips. "I was thinking, this." He holds up the red coat, "It's more vibrant."

Steve raises a brow, "Sure. Go ahead," He watches as the omega returns the blue coat to the tailor and puts on the red. "Though I am curious as to why you wanted my opinion if you already made your choice."

"I wanted to test if you had an eye for good taste," Tony looks over his shoulder and smirks playfully, "Sadly, you don't."

Steve laughs, amusement obvious in his eyes. "I'll have you know that before I was a soldier, I was an artist."

Tony turns around, "Truly? James was always the one in fashionable clothing."

"Well, he's very particular with they way he presents himself." Steve agrees. "He takes time styling his hair...but you didn't hear it from me."

Tony grins, "His hair's gorgeous. No qualms about that." He finishes buttoning up the coat, giving it a final pat. "So, what do you think?"

Steve looks at the younger man, the red coat enhances the beauty that he already had. The size of his waist looks unearthly and it alarms Steve.

"Can you even breathe?" 

Tony puts his hand on his waist. "Frankly, the corset is killing me. But showing up in a ball with my waist uncinched would result in the nobles ridiculing me."

Steve looks at him with sympathy. Tony shrugs, "Besides, I wouldn't want to embarass Carol. She's a dear friend of mine."

Tony removes the clothing, thanking the tailor for his assistance. "You are aware that you and James have to wear similar clothing to mine when we attend the ball?"

Steve groans, he's always favoured blue over red. "You had to chose red."

"Oh, don't complain. I'm certain you and James will pull off red quite nicely." Tony brushes him off. He pictures the two alphas in matching red coats--How handsome they'd be, the omegas and betas, perhaps some alphas too, would surely drool over them at the ball.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve bumps into Peggy as he walks down the hallway, when he's about to head home. The red head alpha brigthening up when she realized it was Steve she bumped into.

"Steve! It's lovely to see you." She greets him with kisses on his cheeks. 

"It's wonderful to see you too, Peggy." Steve responds, "Where are you off to?"

"Council duties. Lord Ross wanted to discuss trade policies." 

They talk as they head towards the same direction, enjoying the company of each other. They are blissfully unaware of the two pairs of eyes observing them--one belonged to Lord Stane and the other belonged to the young prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm in love with drag queens! recently, i've been binge watching ru paul's drag race and find myself falling for these wonderful queens.
> 
> Also, the corsets they wear are gorgeous! Violet Chachki's waist is amazing, it's like her waist is just the size of my thighs ha!
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! xoxo


	9. Chapter 9

The kitchen is overflowing with savoury scents as Bucky is nearly halfway done with dinner. The golden brown crust is generously peppered with cheese before Bucky lays out the spinach, bacon, mushroom, and onion filling. After, he sprinkles another healthy dose of cheese on top.

He grabs a medium sized bowl, cracks the eggs, then adds milk and cream in the mixture. He seasons it with salt then starts whisking.

Cooking, or rather baking, always relaxes him. Whenever his thoughts are jumbled, his body seeks the comfort the baking gives. With baking, there is structure, a pattern to follow so that he could produce delicious treats. 

He pours the batter over the crust, allowing it to fill the space and mix with the other ingredients. He settles it inside the oven, mittens protecting his hands from heat, then he sets the mittens aside. He washes his hands over the sink, scrubbing off remnants of dried flour and egg.

It takes almost half an hour for the quiche to be ready, just in time for Steve's arrival. Bucky has half an hour left to calm his thoughts.

He sighs as he leans over the sink. He laughs depreciatingly at himself, it's ridiculous--agonizing over a thing of the past when Steve's here by his side. 

It took time to come terms with the truth that his husband is brave, passionate fool, even longer to accept that he's also a self sacrificing moron. Bucky wasn't jealous that Peggy has captivating looks, perky breasts and the ability to create progeny, though it is limited due to her being an alpha. No, what sent Bucky succumbing to insecurities was because Steve was willing to lose his life because he was determined to finish the mission Peggy assigned him to.

What plagued Bucky back then were thoughts questioning his worth to Steve: Was he so insignificant to Steve that the alpha was eager to lose his life and leave him behind? Was a stupid mission more important than their plans to spend the rest of their lives, to grow old together?

Then, there's the compass--

_(Fine! Take all the stupid with you--while you're at it, take her damn photo and shove it inside that compass!)_

\--Thank God. _Fuck, thank God_ \--Because Steve didn't leave him. Because despite all the odds, Steve returned to him, heart still beating.

And Steve held him, took out a small box, asked him to marry him.

Bucky stretches his hand, staring lovingly at the band on his index finger. God, he loved Steve. He doesn't ever want to lose him.

He kisses the ring on his finger, praying that there won't ever be a time when he'd again feel helpless as his lover throw himself into danger.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve's stomach grumbles as he enters the kitchen. The aroma flooding the room exacerbates the hunger he's already feeling. He heads towards Bucky, gently placing a hand on his lower back and kissing him right on his lips.

Bucky returns the kiss. When they separate, he smiles. "Made your favorite."

"How fortunate I am, to have a gorgeous man welcoming me home and keeping my belly full."

Bucky rolls his eyes at him. "Sit down and eat the damn quiche."

When they're almost done with supper, Steve had already shared most of what happened during the day. He told Bucky about Lady Danvers's upcoming ball, how Tony chose to wear a red attire which meant that they would be wearing an outfit of similar color theme.

"I don't know about you, but I would absolutely look ravishing in red and gold." Bucky says. 

"It's not my usual color." Steve groans. "I always remember your cousin's birthday where I wore a red coat that matched with the courtesan's clothes."

Red was never the same for Steve ever since.

"By the way, Peggy and Angie sends their regards." Steve adds as he consumes the last bite of the quiche.

"How are they? I hope they're doing well." And Bucky means it, because he was there when Peggy and Angie said their vows. It was a beautiful ceremony and even with scent blockers, it is apparent how in love they are.

"Angie's almost due. Peggy says Angie's pretty much stuck at home."

"We should stop by sometime, before the babe pops out." Bucky suggests. It would be good to chat with Angie, it's been quite some time.

Steve hums in agreement. "Peggy invited us, this coming weekend. Is that alright with you?"

Bucky nods. "That would mean we have to bring the prince too." Because they couldn't spend a day without meeting the prince. They have to complete the whole three weeks courting him and spending time with each other--those are the rules.

"I have a hunch that Tony would likely be excited to join us." Steve comments, "He seems like he'd rather spend a day outside the castle then eat with the King and Queen."

Bucky couldn't help but agree.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At night, when Bucky's deeply asleep, Steve gazes at him warmly. Whatever was troubling his mate seemed to vanish, leaving Bucky to be his usual self again. For that, Steve is thankful. He caresses the other alpha's face, brushing the hair off Bucky's face. His heart sings when Bucky nuzzles his hand while asleep.

_God, he loved this man._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Master Tony?"

"If-if you saw something, let's say, you saw a-a friend talking with someone else rather intimately, and said friend is happily married? Would you tell the spouse of your friend?"

Despite the rather controversial question, Jarvis continues folding the bedsheets. "It depends on the situation. When you mentioned intimate, was it in a romantic or sexual sense?"

"N-not quite. If you just saw them speaking in hushed tones and their faces quite close."

Jarvis straightens the corners of the sheets and dusts it off. He fluffs the pillows before answering, 

"I would say I'd hold off on confrontation. Assumptions on a person's relationship without an actual evidence isn't what I would disclose to the supposed spouse of my supposed friend."

Tony shrugs. Jarvis is right, he doesn't have enough proof that Steve and Lady Carter are having an affair. A mere hushed conversation with short distance between their bodies aren't really sure signs of infidelity. They interacted as if they were overly familiar and comfortable with each other but that was how Tony acted around Rhodey.

Still, there's a saying that an omega's intuition when it comes to the affairs of the heart is always razor sharp.

"Jarvis, was there ever a point in your life when you were tempted to have an affair?"

Jarvis chuckles gently at Tony's question. "Never, My Lord. Once I saw my Ana, I never could love another again. She is my true mate, the only love I have ever known and will ever know."

Tony clutches his chest, touched by Jarvis's heartfelt confession. He wonders if there would be a day that his heart will beat for another, a love that would empower his being--

\--He doubts it. If he weren't a prince, he'd have better chances of finding love that isn't forced. Almost every noble couple he'd ever known had marriages arranged by their familes. Some had the blessing of love blooming despite the forced circumstance whils some are not so fortunate.

As far as Tony knows, his betrothed are from middle class familes and that their love for each other is genuine. A marriage that stemmed from their own wish, not from a relative nor from a stupid tradition.

They're lucky. Tony ponders. He hopes that Steve isn't one of those alphas who are blind to what they possess--Bucky doesn't deserve to have an adulterer for a husband, no one does.

Lady Carter doesn't seem to be the type of alpha who'll settle for being a mistress either. Besides, isn't she also married?

"Supper will be in an hour, Master Tony."

Tony waves at Jarvis and thanks him for fixing his bed. Time is ticking and he still hasn't figured a way out of this marriage. 

He heads towards the library, bent on browsing through every book about the royal customs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Carter, my, oh, my. Your charm is irresistable.
> 
> She's taken though, with Angie. Hehehe
> 
> Thanks for reading xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Natalia Rushman is a vision in her carmine dress and heels that are higher than common footwear for ladies. Her hair falls down in angelic curls, high and defined cheekbones stained with rouge and lips shiny red and luscious. 

No wonder every person she passes by steals a second look, and more. Hair, body, face--everything about her is _breathtakingly beautiful._ Her unmated status only exacerbates the attention poured to her existence.

Tony isn't expecting to see her at Carol's birthday. He wasn't aware that Carol knew her, let alone her friend.

What the young prince could not entirely foresee is that even _Steve and James_ are also friends with her--

\--which puts Tony in his current situation now: politely trying to avert his eyes from the top of her rather _revealing_ dress.

(Still, they are undeniably, one of the best pair of bosoms Tony has ever laid eyes upon. Even Pepper would surely have a hard time keeping her eyes off them, if she was here with them.)

Curious as to how the three could have possibly met, Tony asks them about it.

The question had left Steve and James seemingly lost for words. For a minute or so. Steve recovers first, mustering enough grace that he could. 

"We-uh, we--she visited us at our stations. Back from the war."

 _Of course._ It's the worst kept secret, that courtesans are welcomed inside soldier camps. A way to boost the morale. Tony didn't know that Natalie Rushman was the kind of courtesan that pays visit to soldiers, he often heard about her being a frequent presence at the Council, spotted her a few times near Obie.

Tony catches Lady Rushman staring at James, her eyes half-lidded and a corner of her mouth lifted in a playfully seductive manner. He doesn't comment on it, obviously the two alphas are comfortable with her, not at all flustered by her looks.

_Were they intimately familiar with each other?_

"My Lord, may I say you look marvelous in red." Natalia praises him. 

Tony tries not to preen. Of course he looks marvelous in red. It's the color he favors the most. 

"Thank you, Lady Rushman. I could say the same thing to you." She smiles and bats her eyelashes--preening, Lady Rushman is preening at his compliment!

"Though it is early, I would like to offer my congratulations to your engagement." She tells them. She turns her gaze towards the alphas, "You'd make a beautiful triad." 

"Thank you." Tony replies out of courtesy, not really meaning it.

Because how could Lady Rushman actually be _certain_ that they'd be a _beautiful triad_? _How could any one possibly predict that?_

Then, Tony observes as Steve and James exchange pleasantries with her, noting every tilt of her head and every twitch of her lips. There's something peculiar with her. She moves and behaves so fluidly that it almost seem an act. A facade.

When Lady Rushman parts ways from them, her hand lingers at James's shoulders.

But Tony didn't see a small piece of paper pass from Natalie's hands to James's.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

  
"Maria, dear, if you weren't married, I would have had your hand right now." Tony kisses her cheeks, "You look _enchanting_."

Maria smiles at his antics, "We must elope then. Take me away from Lady Danvers and snatch me from her loving arms." She plays along, laughing at their own silliness.

They've grown quite close, after Carol introduced them almost a year ago. He attended their wedding ceremony (and shed a tear or two).

"Anthony Edward Stark, stop flirting with my mate." 

Carol approaches them, Steve and Bucky trailing behind. They hand each of them a glass of champagne. The celebration is almost over, most of the people left are off in their own social groups, chatting and downing as much alcohol they can.

"Ugh, this _stupid corset_ is killing me." Tony shifts uncomfortablly, tugging at his coat. There's sweat beading around his temple as he fans his face.

"Loosen it, or better yet just remove it." Carol says. "There's fewer guests now. They won't mind since most are inebriated as hell."

"I can't. Uuugh--I don't think the buttons on this coat will close if the corset comes off." He slumps down on the nearest seat.

"I could lend you one of my looser clothes." Carol suggests, hoping to ease some of the discomfort the smaller man is facing.

Tony shuts her down, "Thank you but people talk. I'd wager if I'm spotted wearing your clothes, it will reach the ears of the Council and the truth will be distorted--then, you'd be back trying to court me at the whims of those _stodgy alphas."_

Besides, he already resigned himself to this torture the moment he's laced up.

"--I could lend you mine." Bucky proposes. "I am your betrothed and the other guests wouldn't gossip if you are seen wearing my coat."

It would bring Tony immense relief to tear the corset off. The offer Bucky made is far too tempting not to take but--

Tony turns to Steve and asks, "Is it alright with you?" 

"Yes. I'd offer my coat too." Steve replies without hesitation, gesturing at his own clothing.

"That's generous of you both," Tony comments. He accepts. "Since James is the first one to offer..."

Tony tilts his head towards the brunette alpha. Bucky unbuttons his coat and hands it to him. Tony thanks him.

"Pardon me ladies and gentlemen." The omega stands up and heads towards the comfort room, leaving the alphas with the birthday celebrant and her mate.

When Tony's completely out of earshot, Carol looks at them, "So, I'm told you know Lady Rushman?"

Steve and Bucky nods in confirmation. Carol and Maria's expression turn serious. Carol nods at Maria, then she asks the two, 

"Have you got the message?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, on the ride back to the castle, the young prince has consumed copious amount of alcohol and drunk himself into a stupor. The two alphas rack their minds recalling any possible reason the led Tony to such situation.

"He was gone for a while when he went in the comfort room." Bucky surmises, "Something or someone must caused it then."

Tony's currently leaning on Steve's shoulder, face tomate red and sleeping. Bucky's coat large for his smaller frame. 

"He was drunk and not his usual self when he came back." Steve adds. "Perhaps he took advantage of his time away from the King and Queen and just consumed as much alcohol as he can?"

Bucky shrugs. They can't be sure. 

Tony shifts, snuggling closer to Steve. His breath comes out in hot puffs on Steve's neck but it doesn't bother the alpha. 

A paper peaks out from one of the pockets--the one Natalie Rushman handed to Bucky earlier.

" _Shit_ \--" Bucky carefully extracts it from the pocket. He unfolds it, re-reading the message once again:

'I've cut one head but another took its place. Exercise caution. Red Lady sends her regards.'

" _Shit, shit, shit!_ Could Tony have possibly read this?" Bucky hisses, panic creeping in him. He examines the paper for signs that Tony had touched it. He recalls how he inserted it in his pocket earlier. He holds it up in the soft glow of the moonlight, searching for a different fingerprint.

To his relief, there wasn't. It was in the same position as it was before, no additional creases.

" _Fuck_." He curses. "Sorry."

Steve waves him off. Apologies were unnecessary seeing as there was no harm done. They just have to be more careful from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> I was debating whether to write a sort of angsty one shot set after Civil War (omegaverse too, duh)--but working on this chapter was more, umm, fun.
> 
> So far, from the main Avengers, I've introduced Bruce and Natasha....now when can I insert Clint and the rest....hmmm
> 
> Thanks for reading!! xoxo
> 
> (All your lovely comments and kudos fuel my confidence in writing this and my other fics! Love love! Salamat!)


	11. Chapter 11

The carriage makes a full-stop, signalling that they're already in the castle. There was a knock on their door, one of the servants asking if it's alright to open the door.

"For a moment!" Steve replies. Tony is still fast asleep, leaning on Steve.

"Should we carry him back to his room?" Bucky questions. They could easily carry the younger man. 

Steve nods and moves to position the omega in his arms.

Bucky informs the servant that they're ready and the door of the carriage swings open. Bucky alights first, to assist Steve. They thank the servant and step inside the castle. The prince's room is quite a distance from the main hallway but Steve insists that he can manage. 

Despite all the fuss, Tony's remains asleep. 

When they reach the stairs, Tony blearily opens his eyes. He rubs them and yawns. He blinks several times, confused as to where he is. He looks down on the floor.

"Whaa-where's m'feet?" He manages, slurring over his words. " _M'feet are gooone!"_ Tony panics and struggles before Bucky points out that his feet are still there. Bucky squeezes his lower leg to reassure the prince that he is not legless.

" _See_ , they're here." Bucky remarks, trying not to laugh.

Tony visibly relaxes. Then, he wrinkles his nose, sniffing. He presses his face to Steve's shoulder.

"Oh! You sm'll nice." As if to stress his point, Tony makes a show of inhaling as loud and deep as he can manage. He grins, lopsided. " _Woooow_."

Bucky bites his lower lip to stop from guffawing. The look on Steve's face is a mixture of embarassment and pride. A little bit of fondness too.

"Yes, he does. _Doesn't he?"_ Bucky prods playfully. Steve gives him a dry look in return.

Tony appears delighted that the other alpha agreed. 

"s'like summer, _mmm_ -mint tea, s-strawb'rries." Tony buries his face in Steve's shoulders and sighs dazedly.

The scent blockers that they took may have been wearing off now--which is normal since it is late in the evening. The medicine only lasting for eight hours. 

It's quiet for a while and just when they thought the prince fell asleep again, Tony whips his head to stares questioningly at the other alpha. 

"H'w 'bout you? H'w d'you smell?" He asks, more like demands. _"C'Mere!"_

Steve look amused as Bucky holds out his wrist. Tony takes a whiff and smiles dopily again. 

"s'like winter, or'nges. And _mmm_ -butter." Tony licks his lips, like he just finished a scrumptious cookie and he's licking crumbles off his face.

It was...an adorable sight.

The two soldiers laugh at the omega's actions. Tony stares at them, sleepy smile still on his lips. He tilts his head.

"Why 'r we laughin'?"

Steve shakes his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jarvis takes care of changing the prince out of his clothes. He insists that they'll wash Bucky's coat first before he returns it.

Steve and Bucky are about to leave Tony to the privacy of his own room, refusing to enter the bedroom out of respect. However, the prince was adamant that they follow him, pointing out that they have Jarvis as their chaperone.

Common night clothes are made from a thin, see-through fabric. When Tony comes back, he doesn't seem to mind that the alphas are there. 

When he bids them goodnight and goodbye, he notices that the two are looking anywhere but him. The door shuts gently and he returns to the comfort of his soft bed.

He smoothes down his night gown and realizes what got the alphas bothered. Male omegas have more pronounced nipples than male alphas and betas. Male omegas have nipples suited to provide nourishment to their young. But it wasn't that much different from a male beta and male alpha, no perky mounds.

Tony laughs to himself. Funny, the full bosoms of Lady Rushman doesn't faze them but this does. His nipples aren't even that pronounced--Not as puffy as other male omegas.

He runs a hand over his chest, shivering at the sensation. He has touched himself before, brought himself to pleasure. 

But tonight, he's too tired. His head's still woolly from alcohol. He pulls the thick, wool blanket and closes his eyes.

Tony falls asleep, his hand resting on his chest, dreaming of mint tea and oranges biscuits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short. Sorry. 
> 
> I've fallen sick, fever, nausea, stomach cramps. Really shitty feeling--Even missed out on attending Werq the World Tour (which is happening tonight here at my place).
> 
> Ugh.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and wow, almost 500 kudos thanks you guys! The comments are lovely thank youuuuuu xoxo


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Carter is standing outside her house, wearing her hair loose instead of the usual half updo braid. She's donned a simple, elegant clothing, absent the uniform cloak and paraphernalia that a Royal Council member wore all the time.

She's easily the most beautiful Lady in the Council, the youngest too. Her wife, Lady Angela 'Angie' Martinelli, is also quite a looker or so as the stories say--but Tony has never met her personally. 

"I hope you had a pleasant travel, Your Highness. My Lords." Lady Carter greets. To Tony's delight, she doesn't attempt to kiss the hand of Tony, as customs dictate an alpha does to a noble omega. 

"Thank you, Lady Carter. It is lovely to see you outside of the castle's walls." Tony replies. "How is Lady Martinelli?"

"She's bored out of her wits, Your Highness. I can't thank you enough for visiting." Peggy glances at Steve and Bucky, since it was them who she personally extended her invitations to. "She doesn't say it but she craves company besides mine."

Steve smiles, "Angie can never get enough of you. When is she due?"

"Next month. We're both a bundle of nerves."

They proceed to the parlor, where Lady Martinelli is currently seated on one of the sofa, hands occupied with needlework. She tries to stand when the three men enter the room.

"It's alright, Lady Martinelli!" Tony exclaims, halting her struggle to get up. Peggy rushes to her wife's aid and assists her in settling to a comfortable position.

Lady Martinelli is... _huge_. As though the babe is bound to come this week, not next month.

" _Ooomph_ \--Pardon me, Your Highness. This little darling's _heavier_ than this _entire house_." Lady Martinelli sheepishly smiles, rubbing her swollen belly. Peggy's behind her, kneading her wife's shoulders.

"Have you any guess as to the gender of the babe?" Bucky asks as they settle on the adjacent seat.

"Peggy's hoping for a girl but this is _definitely_ a boy." Lady Martinelli-- _Angie_ replies. She leans back to Peggy, a fond look on both of their faces.

"Girl, boy, alpha, beta, omega--it doesn't matter." Peggy adds. 

"A child is a gift, regardless of the gender." Steve comments, agreeing to their sentiment, "Have you settled for the name?"

"Anne for a girl, William for a boy." 

Bucky playfully suggests, "James is a popular name." 

Angie rolls her eyes at him, while Peggy shakes her head.

"If we are to call our child _James_ , I fear he'd grow up to be a man charming _everything that has legs and moves_." Angie banters. She winks at Tony and adds,

"Your Highness, allow me to warn you that your betrothed has the _penchant_ for flowery words." Angie raises her brow at Bucky, a mischevous grin on her face. "Please do not be let him fool you with his _wiles_."

So far, the dark haired alpha has barely shown that flirty side to Tony. Though Angie claims Bucky's a flirt, he seemed forever loyal to Steve.

Nonetheless, Tony glances at Bucky and pretends to mull over him. "He is rather fetching." 

Bucky can't help but preen over the praise. 

"They both are," adds Tony. Because Steve's also a looker. There's nothing wrong with pointing out the obvious. "Thank you for the warning, Lady Martinelli. I'll be sure to plug my ears each time he speaks."

"I resent that!" Bucky scoffs, pretending to be affronted by Angie's accusations. "You are mistaking my good looks and my ' _wiles_ ' for something _sinister_."

"I can attest to that. He's just an idiot with a decent face." Steve interjects, earning an acerbic look from his alpha. 

  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

  
The rest of the morning is spent on friendly chatter and a generous amount of good-natured banter mostly from Angie and Bucky. Tony suspects that the Bucky is closer to Angie than he is to Lady Carter--or Peggy, as Steve calls her. From time to time, Tony observes that there's a miniscule tension, barely noticeable, from Bucky whenever Peggy and Steve would joke between themselves. 

_Peggy and Steve must have something brewing between them, albeit in the past_ , Tony notes.

However, it is interesting that Steve's hand are placed over his husband's the whole time. A gesture that Tony finds endearing.

It's clear that the captain is _besotted_ with the brunette alpha.

Tony feels a small pang at that realization. He wonders if he'll ever have that someday,

Someone who'll love him.

  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

  
Peggy and Angie only had one help--an elderly woman, Mrs. Hewitt, who served as Peggy's nanny when she was still a child. Angie insisted that one help is more than enough.

Which is why after lunch, the two alphas insisted on helping with the clean up despite Peggy and Angie's assurance that they can handle it. 

Tony's left alone with Angie, who he begins to appreciate not only for her beauty but largely due to her terrific manners, interesting conversations, and overall pleasant company.

Still, Tony's gaze can't help but linger on Angie's swollen belly. 

Angie notices him and a light chuckle escapes from her lips, "I look like a mountain, don't I?"

Tony flushes, "P-pardon me, my Lady. It's just that--I-- _erm_ , _I meant--"_

Angie interrupts him with another round of hearty chuckles, "Oh, Your Highness _, the look on your face!"_

Tony laughs along, once he realizes that he's only being teased. Angie caresses her bump affectionately, her eyes softening when she spots the young prince staring again.

"Would you like to feel?" Angie offers in a gentle tone.

There's slight hesistancy on Tony's part. It seemed rather _forward_ of him to touch Angie's belly--they only just met! He also remembers having a conversation with Pepper, about how ridiculous it was that people seemed to possess the impulse to caress every pregnant person's belly.

But Tony somehow understands, the swell is the proof of the miracle of life. A new beginning.

"May I?" Tony asks, just to ensure that he has Angie's consent. Curiosity is eating him, wondering how the bump feel. Angie nods.

Tony gingerly places his hand on her middle. It feels _hard_ , unlike Happy's belly when Tony had accidentally bumped into him. That's a given though, since Happy wasn't with child, he's just--

\--Oh, _oh! There's a flutter beneath Tony's palm!_

"Did the babe just kick?!" Tony exclaims, his eyes twinkling with wonder. Angie smiles at him and guides Tony's hand higher.

Another series of kicks, this time stronger.

"The babe's already greeting you, Your Highness." 

Tony delightedly chuckles, "I dare say they've inherited their outstanding manners from their wonderful parents."

" _Naturally!_ I've taught my babe proper greetings every morning and every night."

They fall in comfortable silence as the baby makes it presence known through another series of kicks. After a while, it stops any activity and Tony withdraws his hand from Angie's bump. He feels elated at gaining that memorable experience.

He thinks about how things could have been if he wasn't an only child. He could have been laying his ears on his mother's belly, eager for any signs of a little sibling.

Alas, he was the only heir to the Kingdom. It was a rather lonely childhood.

Angie stares at Tony, noting the slight melancholy that shadows his face. She misinterprets the cause of shift in Tony's mood. In a kind tone, she tells him,

"Someday, you'll have your own too, Your Highness."

The prince's face reddens. He wasn't thinking about-- _what!!?_

Caught off-guard and unsure what to reply, he stammers, "M-me? _With child??"_

Angie winks at him which makes Tony blush more.

"Ha! Every noble would _gossip_ _terribly_ on whose child slumbers within me...seeing as I have _two alphas!"_

"Maybe it'll be twins... _one for each alpha?"_ Angie can't help but tease once more. It is fun seeing the young prince grow red and squirm at the prospect of bearing children of his alphas.

 _There's a...spark, a hint of interest, it may be small but it can blossom._ Angie ponders amusedly. _Perhaps there can be love._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Peggy locks the door and shuts the curtains. A precaution to prevent unwanted eyes even though their nearest neighbor is far away. Still, it helps to take extra measures.

She leans on the counter and faces her fellow alphas.

"I assume you've got Romanov's letter?" She begins. Steve and Bucky nod. 

Bucky retrieves the document from his pockets and returns it to Peggy. 

"Armin Zola is dead, courtesy of your fellow Howling Commandos." She crosses her arms, a grim expression plastered on her face.

"However, I've received an alarming information that the Council has been compromised _worse_ than we thought."

Steve tightens his jaw while Bucky clenches his fist. They've been keeping eye on Lord Zemo and he has done nothing so far, to indicate that he's a threat nor any ominous sign that he is indeed HYDRA.

"Gentlemen, I ask that you exercise even more caution. Our enemy is smarter, and taking calculated risks to ensure their victory. Schmidt and Zola may be eliminated but the threat lives on."

Peggy inhales deeply, "You know your mission,"

Steve and Bucky glance each other and share a serious look.

They both open their mouths to answer, 

_"Protect the prince. Preserve the Kingdom. Put an end to HYDRA."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halleloo! I'm back, back, back again!
> 
> First of, can I just say how delighted and excited I am that somebody picked up on the 'hints' that I included throughout this fic so far...I dunno if I can tag them but it's Stairwell and Jay's comment on Chapter 10 hehe!
> 
> Congrats darlings! Yes, Steve and Bucky are still doing their best to get rid of Hydra. 
> 
> I just hope I can...uh, elaborate more on that on the succeding chapters and present the plot/events that's swimming in my head.
> 
> English can be hard for me at times. Again, not my native language.
> 
> Take care of yourselves in these troubling times...
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Thanks for the comments and kudos xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

It was getting more difficult each day that passes by. Edwin Jarvis has aged past his prime and though his bones are quite weary now, he still loved serving as the head butler for the Starks.

Jarvis has spent almost _four decades_ of his life with the royal family. One of the greatest gifts that came with his life as the head butler was meeting the love of his life, _Anna_ , within the walls of the castle. Though they weren't granted a child to nurture, they had the young prince to rear.

Anthony Edward Stark may be the sole heir to the throne but he isn't any different from other children of noble lineage. He cried, laughed, shrieked, played, threw tantrums, and did what any growing child does. The King and Queen was not that much involved firsthand in raising their son, but young Anthony had Edwin and Anna Jarvis.

Jarvis may not be as spry as he once was in his youth, but he'd prefer to stay with Tony instead of retiring to his and Anna's small yet quaint home. He waved off Tony's concerns for his well-being, cheekily declaring that he'd at least like to witness Tony settling down on the throne and bearing a child or two.

"I'm terrified, Jarvis." Tony confides in Jarvis, "The date for my marriage is closer and each night that passes, I find myself dreading what's to come."

Poor Anthony. Jarvis married for love. It breaks his heart knowing that the prince won't. Anthony will marry for duty and Jarvis can only hope that duty can turn to love in the near future.

Wanting to console and offer comfort, Jarvis lets a small, sincere smile show on his face, 

"Marriage is different for everyone. My dear heart, think of it as a mere _paper_ ; it may change names but ultimately, you are still the one controlling your fate-- no matter how circumstances seem out of your hands."

"I recall you telling me similar message the night my fa-- _the King_ arranged my betrothal." 

Jarvis laughs, "And I shall say it again and again until you start listening!"

Tony looks at him, amusement etched on his face. "I listened! _I remembered_ , haven't I?"

"My Lord, your ears and brilliant mind have indeed listened, but sadly, your heart didn't."

Tony's look of amusement morphes into a soft, understanding look. There's sadness too in his hazel eyes.

"I don't know if I could accomplish what you're asking me to do. I may talk and put up a stubborn, brave front but at the end of the day, that's all it is."

Jarvis huffs. He finishes fixing the bedsheet before taking a seat near the foot of Tony. 

"You spend _hours_ at the library _everyday_ before sleeping. I am aware you've been searching every book known to existence for a solution to dissolve this arranged marriage."

_"--How did you--"_

"The point is, young master, you have been _persistent_. This action of yours, no matter how small you view it, is grabbing destiny by your very hands."

Jarvis pats Tony's legs. "So, do not give up. I've spent two decades watching you grow--you are, no doubt, a very stubborn, dedicated young man. Needless to say, you'll get through this, like always."

Jarvis gives a final pat which makes Tony smile. It isn't as bright as his usual grins, but it's genuine.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Goodnight, dear Anthony."

  
xxxxxxxxxxxx

As another day ends, Jarvis is eager to retire to the comforts of his own bed. He rolls his shoulders, savouring the pleasant feeling as his muscles are stretched.

Anna told him earlier that she'll be resting at their house tonight, but she'll return early morning. Jarvis has to wake up earlier than usual tomorrow, to fetch her.

_"--to douse Anthony's suppressant with this--"_

Jarvis freezes. That was Lord Stane's voice. What was he saying? _Douse? Tony's suppressant?_

_"--will three drops be enough?--"_

_"--make it five, his heat must arrive soon--"_

_"--won't that harm him?--"_

_"--He'll -- **Wait** , we have company."_

It is too late to run, as Lord Stane walks out from the corner. Jarvis looks him in the eyes. He is trembling inside, fear is suffocating him, but he will not show it to this bastard, he will not cower before Obadiah.

He has to pretend, and as a head butler for four decades, he has mastered the art of nonchalance amidst scandalous, alaraming, or horrible information.

"Good Evening, Jarvis." Obadiah greets him in a pleasant yet chilling tone.

"A pleasant evening to you too, Lord Stane." Jarvis politely nods. He makes a move to leave, not wanting to stay any longer. 

But Obadiah grips his arm. 

"I'm sorry, Jarvis. I'm afraid I'll be requiring your _aid_."

Jarvis budges but Obadiah holds on, his grip tightens painfully. A sharp prick jolts Jarvis, he spots an unfamiliar face grabbing his arm, stabbing a syringe in him.

He feels groggy, and the sounds he hears are distorted. Obadiah grips his chin, he's smirking at him.

"Sweet dreams, Jarvis."

Jarvis wants to shout, to spit at Obadiah's face. But his tongue feels numb. He feels weak. 

The last thing on his mind is Anna's twinkling laughter as she carries young Anthony in her arms, smudges of peach jam on both their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Jarvis act fatherly to Tony. I've always liked fics with Jarvis being a father that Howard could never be.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: This chapter deals wirh Character Death and creepiness/inappropriate touching**
> 
> Sorry for leaving you with a sort of cliffhanger in the previous chapter.

Time seem to move slowly, as if to prolong the piercing agony and unrelenting grief. There's a continuous ringing in his ears which doesn't disappear. The songs of the robins in the nearby trees are muted.

The curtains remain withdrawn, preserving darkness and refraining the sun from shedding light inside Tony's room. He doesn't mind it. He's hugging his knees close to his chest, staring vacantly at his sheets. He feels hollow and lost.

 _It's today_ , he tells himself.

He has to move, to bathe himself, to don the black coat, to pin the mourning shroud over his head.

 _Move_ , he commands himself. But he doesn't. He can't.

 _Please,_ he begs himself.

The tears still doesn't fall. His eyes stay stubbornly dry even when Ana's eyes were overflowing and swollen, even when his mom's were generous enough to drop a tear or two.

But Tony doesn't cry. _He can't cry._

 _Please,_ he begs himself once more. _I have to say goodbye._

He turns sluggishly, forcing his legs to the floor. It takes all his strength to move.

**

The curtains are parted now, the windows open, because when Tony tried to close the buttons on his coat, he struggles to breathe. He recalls warm, calloused, wrinkled hands softly buttoning his clothes for him when he was still a mere child.

So he runs towards the windows, shoves the curtains away, and pushes the windows open.

It's a beautiful morning, few clouds cover the brilliant blue of the sky. His heart feels heavy, he feels suffocated.

Tony removes the coat, leaving only his white button up. He wants to laugh, he realizes he mistakenly donned the coat even though the inner shirt isn't even buttoned up.

 _How silly_ , he scolds himself. He can't even dress himself today. His hands trembles as he runs it through his hair.

He climbs back to bed, folds his legs near his chest, wishing he'll wake up to that familiar voice, to that familar face peppered with fine lines and grey hair.

Tony doesn't know how much time passes until he hears a faint knock on his door and someone enters.

He doesn't turn his head but he feels the bed dip and an arm grips one of his shoulders gently.

_"Tony, they're waiting for you."_

The prince nods but he doesn't move to get up.

He has to say goodbye. _He has to_. He clenches his shaking fists, praying that his stubborn body moves. The arm on his shoulder delicately positions Tony's head to rest on the this person's shoulder.

It feels good to feel the warmth of another person.

_"We have to go."_

Tony recognizes the voice of his godfather. 

_"Tony. It's ok, It's ok."_

It's Obie with him in this room. It's Obie embracing him. 

Tony wants to laugh. Instead of a father holding him, comforting him, he gets a godfather instead. Was it that difficult for the King to spare a moment of his precious time to be with his son?

At least his mom had come the other day, sat beside him and hold his arm. His father didn't even bother.

Obie's hands wander. It squeezes Tony's nape, travelling to his arms and waist, before settling back on his shoulders. Obie's always been open with his affections, opting to showcase them through physical gestures. Embraces, a hand to his shoulder, a squeeze to his nape. All to bring comfort.

Tony realizes he's still undressed. Obie helps him stand up. He buttons Tony's shirt.

It feels wrong, _Obie's hands_ feel wrong.

_(Jarvis's hands didn't feel wrong.)_

A knuckle briefly grazes Tony's nipple making Tony shiver. Tony brushes it off as an accident since Obie doesn't react, didn't even notice.

After all, Obie always had clumsy hands.

Obie continues to dress him up. He assists Tony in wearing the outer coat and fixes the shroud over Tony's head. No other words were exchanged.

They leave the room for the funeral.

**

They shovel dirt, dig a deep hole, and Jarvis is laid to rest beneath the earth.

Perhaps it is the finality of everything that makes the tear fall from Tony's eyes. That the warmth of a loved one is forever buried, and that he'll no longer see him except in his dreams and fond memories. That he'll no longer hear his voice offering words of comfort, tales from his life, or a needed life advice.

For a moment, his heart is griped with fear--what if he forgets how Jarvis's smile look like? What if his memory fails him and he can no longer recall Jarvis's voice?

But then again, Tony can never forget the man who remained at his side, who stood as a father when his own failed to be there.

A tear drops from the young prince's eyes and another, and another,

He can't stop crying. He can't even see properly anymore. But he feels his mother hold his hand.

Tony feels a weight on his shoulders as the King places a hand on his son's shoulders.

What's ridiculous is Tony is not certain if this act of comfort is for show, because they have a crowd before them. 

\-- But the King's hand squeezes him. The King stands closer to him.

Perhaps a King can be a father at certain moments.

As Tony bids a painful farewell to Jarvis, he silently thanks him for raising him, for staying by his side and treating him like family instead of a job.

**

_"It's my fault, Ana. I shouldn't have let him continue, he should have retired --"_

_"-- No, my sweet. Jarvis loved you dearly and this was his choice." Ana caresses Tony's tear-strained cheeks. "He would never want you blaming yourself for this."_

_Ana's hands are warm. She wipes away the tears that start falling again from the younger man's eyes._

_"Part of the journey is the end, my dear heart. For what it is worth, we are both glad to witness the growth of such a fine young man."_

**

In the afternoon, he stays inside his room instead of walking in the gardens with his betrothed. He stares vacantly at the ceiling, thinking of his last moments with Jarvis.

Tony stretches his hand up in the air. Jarvis told him several times how he was the one in control of his fate, even though it seemed like it isn't. 

Tony didn't want to be engaged. He's not ready to settle down, bear heirs, and become a parent. He wants an adventure, a life of exploring and inventing. If he doesn't do anything about his situation, nothing will change. 

He owes it to Jarvis, to Steve and James, to himself to try. There's still a vast number of books in the library that he hasn't browsed through. He'd get to that soon.

For now, he just wants to breathe.

**

Steve and James visit him and Tony begs them to take him away from the castle just for one night. He can't sleep in his quarters with the memory of Jarvis tucking him still fresh in his mind.

They are hesistant, of course. It would be a scandal for an unwed omega to spend a night with his alphas without a chaperone.

Tony convinces Bruce to act as their chaperone. He cries to his mom until she consents. 

They leave. Bruce helps Tony pack night clothes and spare clothes.

**

They don't sleep after dinner.

Tony asks if they could drink, if they can stay up all night just talking. Steve and James let him and they bring out bottles of aged fine wine.

They talk about various topics: Bruce's parents, James's siblings, Steve's mother, about Pepper and Rhodey. They trade jokes, they laugh as they partake more wine. Their faces flushed with the heat of the alcohol in their system.

When Bruce retreats back to his room, the three continue with their conversations.

"-- The truth is I'm terrified. We are to be married soon. Jarvis always told me that I control my own fate but I know there's nothing that I can do to stop the ceremony." Tony confesses. He wasn't drunk enough to stumble over his words. There's just a slight buzz in his head.

Steve looks at him with sadness and concern, "Tony, there's still time. Perhaps we can talk with the King and Queen --"

Tony holds his hand up, "-- There's nothing that will change Howard's mind once it's set."

There really was no escaping. The preparations have already been set. Jarvis's funeral did nothing to delay it, even though Tony was still grieving.

Tony laughs but it's hollow. "Jarvis married for love. He loved Ana. You two married for love and I'm sorry for ruining it. For getting you involved in this absurd tradition."

A hand squeezes Tony's, he realizes it's James.

"Don't. Do not apologize for something you didn't do. We agreed to this." Bucky caressss his hand gently, as if to soothe the hurt inside Tony's heart. "You are not ruining anything. We are friends, are we not?"

Bucky flashes an understanding smile at him.

Tony returns it, with a small smile. "Friends. For what it is worth, I am glad that it's you two I got betrothed to."

Steve pats his shoulders. It's warm and tingly where the alphas touched him. His aching heart feels lighter knowing that though he didn't wish to get engaged, at least he gained friendship from the alphas.

They are allies in this battle.

"Enough about me, tell me how you two fell in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! xoxo
> 
> The marriage ceremony is nearer and finally these three are friends haha
> 
> Obie will pay for what he did.


	15. Chapter 15

Three knocks on the door turns Tony's attention away from the seamstress making adjustments on the fitting of his white vest. The one he'll wear as he walks down the aisle a few days from now.

The maid opens the door and in strolls the king, absent the queen.

He dismisses the bowing seamstress and the maid. They clear out the room, leaving Tony alone with his father.

There was an unreadable expression on Howard's face as Tony stares at him from behind the lacy veil. 

Howard clears his throat, "It's almost your wedding day."

Tony doesn't react. He just stares at him, silently pleading that the next words out from Howard's mouth consists of 'dissolved' or at the very least, 'post-poned'. There was little chance that Howard will reverse his decision but still Tony can't help but hold on to the lingering hope that this all would stop.

"I understand that you may have doubts and hesitations towards this marriage. Even I had those when I--when I married your mother." 

_If you truly understand, then dissolve this betrothal._ Tony wants to say it aloud. He's certain it's obvious anyway, with how silent he is.

Howard reaches for him and Tony can't help but flinch. Howard doesn't seem to notice.

The king's hand touches the veil, a wistful look in his eyes. 

"This was your mother's. I still remember the days she stood with me before the altar. She looked as though angels came down on Earth and I have one in my arms." Howard gives the veil one last caress before dropping his hands to his side.

"I love your mother, my son. I did have my doubts and I married her because this land needed a Queen. But I do love her."

Tony bites his lip. But he can't stop himself.

"There's still time. You can still stop this." He pleads. "Mother's heart didn't belong to another when you married her."

_She was free to love you just as you are free to return it. But Steve and James belong to one another._

"I am young. I wish to explore the world, to--to meet people. There's so much more out there and I loathe to spend my youth bonded to alphas and bearing their children."

"You are a prince. The heir to the throne." Howard reminds him not entirely unkindly. 

"I know that. But you---you and mother. You'll reign until your bones ache. I have a couple of decades before I sit on the throne. I could get married after five years and I'll still be able to bear my heirs. I am not relinquishing my duties as a prince, I am merely asking for, for more time to enjoy my youth as an unmarried omega."

Howard stays silent. Tony's eyes are misty but he refuses to let the tears fall. He's not a five year old child begging for his father's attention anymore.

"Please, father." It tastes like ashes in his mouth when he calls Howard that. "If you had any love for me like you have for my mother, you would hold off this marriage."

Tony implores yet it falls on deaf ears. Before Howard leaves the room, he tells him,

"One day, you'll understand Tony."

_No, I won't._

Tony rips the veil off his head as the door shuts and throws it on the bed.

 _How pathetic,_ he scolds himself as he wipes the tears on his cheeks. The seamstress and the maids enter the room. Once again, he gets fitted for his wedding suit. The tears continue to fall from his eyes but the servants politely ignore it.

 _How pathetic. Stop crying._ He repeats to himself as his mother's veil is once again draped over his head.

**

"My, oh, my. What a dashing groom you are, Sir Rogers." Bucky teases as the seamstress finishes up dressing Steve. They both have matching suits, a sligthly fitted cream colored trousers topped with a deep blue suit with military decorations appropriate to their ranks.

"The same could be said to you, Sir Barnes." Steve teases back. They grin at each other and even the seamstress is having a difficult time containing a swoon at the sight the two alphas make.

They offer their gratitudes to the seamstresses after completing their job. The seamstresses politely declined their offer of afternoon tea and went on their way leaving Steve and Bucky alone.

Steve scent marks Bucky before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"We're getting married for the second time." Steve says as he straighthens the accesssories pinned on his husband's suit.

"Tony's likely getting fitted with his wedding suit too." Bucky comments.

Ever since they had shared that night after Jarvis's funeral, Tony had started to be more open to them. He'd laugh more freely, talk more often. He informs them about the books he's browsed through in the great library, about not finding a solution to dissolve their marriage. Tony still gets upset when he recalls Jarvis but Steve and Bucky distract him when he gets into those moods.

As the marriage ceremony nears, Steve struggles with the fact that they're keeping secrets from the omega. Granted it was to protect the prince still, it unnerves him that they are deceiving their friend. They are breaking his trust and Steve could only hope that their friendship will survive when the truth is revealed.

"We never really discussed about becoming a triad. I'm not averse to the idea yet we never actively seek a third." Bucky shares. "I always thought just being with you is already a dream come true."

"I feel the same too, Buck." Steve replies warmly. The day they got married is still clear in his memories. He could never forget the giddy, unparalleled happines of finally calling the alpha his husband. "Even when we were still children, I knew I wanted to spend my entire life by your side."

Bucky kisses him sweetly, pouring all his love into it as he holds on to his alpha. The decorations on their suit tangle and they laugh as they carefully detach it. The trade kisses as they remove each other's suit.

"Are we having our honeymoon already?" Bucky says with a sly grin. He lies naked on their bed, legs spread obscenely.

Steve chuckles, "Shush you." He seals their lips again and again until they're both out of breath. 

**

Later, when they're both sated and spent, Steve wraps Bucky in his arms as they lay face to face. He stares at him, drinks in the alpha's beauty and radiance.

"I love you." He murmurs reverently. His heart sings when a smile blooms on his husband's lips and those icy blue eyes open.

"I know, Stevie. I love you too."

As they both lay there whispering words of affection and trading chaste kisses, they both wonder if they can carve a space in their already full hearts for a certain spritely young omega. Neither of them speak about it. For now, Steve and Bucky are content to just bask in each other's love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo
> 
> When I started this chapter, all I had in mind is that I want two parallel scenes! With Tony getting upset as he gets fitted for his wedding and with SteveBucky getting all lovey-dovey when they see each other in wedding suits.
> 
> Also, the parallels of marriage, with HowardMaria and SteveBucky.


	16. Chapter 16

As the date for the marriage ceremony nears, the chaos within the Council expands. Every lord and lady had conflicting inputs as to what the union between the three men entailed.

Lord Stern is adamant that they follow the customs and bestow the title of "Duke" to the alphas. As for the matter of heirs, he suggests that should the prince fail to produce an alpha, the next to sit upon the throne should come from any alpha of the Council.

Lord Pierce disagrees. He insists that they do not award any title to Sir Rogers and Sir Barnes, for they are of military backgrounds and that was adequate.

Lord Ross agrees with Lord Pierce but disapproves of Lord Stern's take on the subject of heirs. He proposes that in the absence of an alpha heir, the prince should be allowed to take another alpha as his consort to attempt producing an alpha.

Lady Hill is silent but appears to have different proposals running through her head. 

Lord Stane had an altogether different ideas which Peggy didn't care enough to listen to. The man was excessively ambitious. Hubris would be his downfall one day.

And those were just one of the many issues that the Council dwelled on the entire morning. Peggy's head is already throbbing by the time they ended the session, arriving at no conclusion on several matters.

"You look exhausted, Lady Carter."

Peggy turns his head and flashes a wry smile. "I could say the same to you, Lord Fury."

"Might I have a moment? A shipment of tea leaves have arrived at my place and I would like to have your opinion."

Lord Fury had a knowing gaze in his eyes. 'Shipment' is one of their many codes to indicate that there's vital information needed to be passed. Peggy acts as if it was an ordinary conversation. There were far too many eyes in the castle, especially in the Council.

She acts relieved, lets out a grateful sigh and accepts, "There is nothing I would love more than to take a rest and sip on tea."

**

To Peggy's surprise, there was indeed a shipment of tea leaves. 

"Came all the way from Latveria." Fury informs her as he waggles the canister. "Their specialty, or so I've been told."

Once the tea was poured, a heavenly aroma filled the room. Peggy relishes the taste, it was something unique and perfect after a tiring day.

"So, Nick. What is it you want to tell me?" Peggy cuts to the chase after setting her cup down to the saucer.

"No time for small talk huh?" Nick takes a sip of his tea.

"You know me."

"Indeed," Nick replies. He stands from his seat and disappears inside the kitchen. Peggy hears the creak of the cupboard opening and closing before Nick returns with an ordinary looking box.

He places the object on the table and lays out its contents on the table: several small glass vials containing either a white powdery substance or a bunch of white miniscule petals.

Peggy's blood runs cold at the sight of those petals.

"Hemlock." Peggy breathes out. She gestures toward the white powdery substance. "What about that one"

"This is powdered arsenic. And yes, those flowers are hemlock. Barton found these in the kitchens, with instructions to _season_ the Queen's dinner."

Peggy presses her mouth in a thin line. "Hemlock would turn the Queen insane before eventually ending her life."

Nick nods, "The people would witness the rise and fall of a Mad Queen."

"Howard would break." Peggy adds. And if Howard steps down from the throne, Tony would be forced to take the mantle. The prince is too young, inexperienced. It will throw the land into chaos and Hydra--

 _"Hydra thrives in chaos."_ Peggy hollowly declares. Another piece in an enormous, complicated puzzle.

"I've got Barton monitoring the cooks. It's easy to slip poison nowadays with Jarvis gone."

Ah, yes. Considering Jarvis's age, his demise wasn't something suspicious. But with this recent development, it only brings in questions to his supposed death-by-natural-causes.

"There wasn't any signs of struggle in Jarvis's body, right?"

"Some light bruising consistent with how he fell." The coroner declared that there was no foul play. Jarvis is an ordinary citizen who served the royal family for several decades. 

Peggy furrows her brow. "I have a feeling Jarvis's death isn't what it seems."

Nick looks grim. "I do too, Lady Carter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i finally have clint in this lmao.  
> now as for thor...hmm
> 
> as always, thanks for reading! xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Steve and Bucky wept the day they got married.

They looked silly with their eyes red-rimmed and their constant wet sniffling; _lovefools_ as Sam often teased. Bucky pointed out that he caught Sam bawling like a babe when he finished reading a _certain_ novel which is fairly popular amongst romantics -- which Sam had denied vehemently depsite the redness on his cheeks.

Steve's Ma shed some tears too. She patted their cheeks fondly and whispered her blessings, _Be patient with my son, James. He can be hard-headed but his heart is true. Take care of each other._

(She's gone now, bless her soul. Held on just to witness their wedding. Both Steve and Bucky are orphans now.)

Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve. Two alphas whose love for each grew and bloomed, like the orange tree at the yard of Bucky's childhood home. Whose love endured through peace and war.

When Steve and Bucky grasped each other's hand and swore _to love, to cherish, in sickness and in health, 'till death comes and takes them apart,_

\- it felt easy, like breathing.

**

The way the sunlight bleeds through the windows and casts golden light on the aisle looked unearthly in its beauty. The grand, embroidered suits and the fancy, flowing gowns of the nobles attending the ceremony complemented well with the decorations, flowers strewn across the balconies. The fragrance of it fills the air.

It was a splendid view.

Tony wasn't supposed to peek until it's time for him to wall down the aisle. _Bad luck,_ the old omegas warned him. Bad luck would befall him and his spouses. 

He scoffs. 

"What are you doing here?"

Tony jolts and turns his head to the direction of that voice. Rhodey, Pepper, and Janet are grinning fondly at him. Their presence soothe Tony's nerves. He dashes toward his friends and wraps his shaky arm around all of them.

"- Stop! Hey -- you'll _ruin_ your veil! _Honestly! -"_

"- Tony, you're squeezing me! -"

He laughs at the disgruntled look on their faces and embraces them tightly once more before letting go. He takes Pepper's soft hands and plants a sweet kiss on the back of her palm. 

"I have missed you dearly, Virginia."

"Call me Virginia once more and you'll never hear from me again." Pepper's eyes shine with mirth. It has been a long time since they last saw each other. She's been preoccupied with her education and Tony loathe to distract her from it.

"So, you're getting married." She states in neutral tone. 

"To two alphas!" Janet chirped in with mirth and excitement, unbeknownst to Tony's inner turmoil. 

Tony's conflicted: does he tell them the truth? Rhodey had known. Should he spare them or should he come clean?

Pepper likely had suspicions but Janet is convinced that Tony's willingly signed to be wed to Steve and Bucky. And he loves seeing Janet smile, loves the way her face lit up with excitement as she takes in the elegant white laces stitched on Tony's wedding suit.

Tony cannot tell them the truth. Maybe he will, someday, when he's no longer tethered. When he can breathe without feeling trapped in his own home.

"They're...kind." Tony replies. He hopes he sounds enthusiastic and genuine. "They know about my, erm, _penchant for tinkering_."

Janet squeals, "Oh! Tony! I'm glad my husband was right. Sir Rogers and Sir Barnes are decent men."

Rhodey grunts beside her. "They more than decent, Jan. They belong to the famous 107th."

Pepper and Janet gasped. Admiration visible on their faces at the news that Rhodey blurted. They've all heard about the miraculous battle between Hydra and the 107th. Even the King held some sort of reverence for the surviving soldiers from the 107th.

Pepper held Tony's hand delicately, "Are you happy, Tony?" _Is this what you want?_

Tony hesitates. It was the truth: Steve and Bucky are decent men. They've been a great friend so far. Shown him kindness, respected his _modern_ ideas (deviance, the old alphas hissed), stared at him in awe as he showed them his hidden tinkering room.

They were genuine, warm. They treated him like an equal, saw beyond the prejudice against omegas. They poured a lot of effort in getting to know him, no matter how short the courting period had been.

"You're smiling." Pepper comments, a soft look on her emerald eyes. Rhodey and Janet also gazed at him with tender expressions in their faces 

Tony reaches to touch his lips and finds that he was indeed smiling.

" _Oh_ ," He breathes out. Perhaps he can do this. Perhaps he can walk down the aisle without feeling faint. Perhaps he can utter his vows without falling to his knees and pleading for all of it to stop.

_Perhaps getting married to Steve and Bucky wouldn't be terrifying as he initially thought._

Granted that they are very much besotted with one another, still they rarely made Tony feel like an outsider. Although there will always be moments where Tony feels like he's intruding in an already complete lovestory, the two alphas did their best to gain his trust, to gain his friendship.

Tony was happy that he has them in his life, despite the circumstances that brought them together.

"They're my friends." Tony adds. This time, he sounds steady and honest. He likes to think that there's affection in the way he said it.

**

Steve stood opposite Bucky a few steps before the altar. He can't help but admire how beautiful his husband looked in his wedding suit. Bucky lifts an eyebrow at him, a playful grin etched on his lips. 

Steve returns it with an affectionate smile. He mouths a quiet 'I love you' -- one that had the other alpha all soft and sweet. Bucky was about to whisper it back but he was interrupted when music began to play.

The wide doors open to reveal the prince all dressed up in a sophisticated white wedding suit, embellished with a flowing lacy veil. Tony is a beauty even without the lavish clothing. He had a face that beguiled many hearts, a sharp contrast to the cutting wit that bares itself once you earn his confidence.

There were muted gasps of awe as the omega took slow strides on the aisle. Tony was a sight to behold: his back straight, chest puffed out, and chin held high. 

When he settled at the center, between his husbands-to-be, Steve and Bucky moved closer. They each stood at his side, took Tony's hand in theirs. The prince flashed a nervous, grateful smile as they carefully stepped forward.

As the alphas reached for the veil, Tony felt his heart race. He takes a shaky breathe as they lift it off his face. He offers a wobbly smile and quiet ' _hi_ '.

Steve and Bucky both whisper a hushed ' _hello_ ' in return. 

The ceremony went on with the three men holding on tightly to each other's hand, hearts beating fast and brimming with unrecognized affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I got distracted with so many shit. kinktober has my ass.
> 
> also, i was browsing for victorian/18th century/rococo/frilly/fancy-ass suits for Tony. i can't choose which one i prefer lmao!
> 
> and now these three are officially hitched! and i started planting seeds of uhm, love, between these three. now i'm gonna cultivate it.
> 
> thanks for reading! xoxo
> 
> hope you leave comments/kudos ❤


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, y’all!
> 
> This took some time because of RL stuff and then got distracted with tons of other stuff, apologies.
> 
> Here’s another chapter, focusing on the hoenymoon - lmao, it sure ain’t gonna have fucking, not just yet.

A bedroom was supposed to be a place of solace, of comfort, and most importantly, of privacy. But at its current state, it is no different from the boisterous Great Hall absence of its raucous cheer.  
  
Lords and Ladies of the Council, several high-born betas, as well as a couple of the royal servants all stood stiffly around Tony’s bed. The fact that they had scent-blockers had offered little comfort. This was a nightmare.

A quick glance towards Steve and Bucky confirms that they too find all of these absurd.

 _But such is the life of a royal,_ Tony supposes. _Always, always in public’s eye._

The servants removes his garment and readies his night clothes. He wraps his arms around his chest as the cold air hits his skin. When soft cotton finally covers his body and he mutters a simple ‘thank you’ to the servant assisting him.

He stifles a giggle when he spots how awkward Steve and Bucky are as they were also assisted in changing clothes.

Lord Fury clears his throat and the servants exit the room. A sign that another part of this ridiculous marriage ritual is done.   
  


“Your wrist, my Prince.” Lord Fury beckons with a pointed look at the mentioned body part.   
  
Tony hopes his smile came off as nervous because of what is to happen and not because of what just happened - of what he and Bruce did to the elixir that he drank earlier as part of the marriage ceremony. The elixir that was supposed to bring him to heat, one that would ensure that the night will lead to him bearing bite marks, perhaps a child in his belly too.

Lady Carter prods, “Your Highness?”

“Ah, yes. Of course,” Tony flashes another wobbly smile and holds out his wrist. Lord Fury leans down and places his nose near the prince’s wrist. He frowns and tries scenting Tony in another angle.

”What is the matter, Lord Fury?” Lord Pierce questions. “What is taking you so long?”

Lord Fury takes a step back. His eyes look with suspicion at Tony then to the soldiers behind him.

Tony’s heart lurches. Lord Fury knows, or at the very least, suspects that something is wrong. That Tony, Steve, and Bucky all had to do with his scent not changing to an omega in pre-heat.

For a moment, he imagines how it will all play out: The council outraged, Dr. Banner thrown in the dungeons for conspiring against the prince, Tony forced to take another elixir and this time, it would truly send his body into a forced heat —

“Our prince appears to be unable to proceed with mating.” Lord Fury announces.

Gasps fill the room and the nobles begin to murmur with each other. Shock and befuddlement visible on their faces. Tony attempts to school his expression into a confused, clueless look.

“Preposterous! That cannot be!” Lord Ross exclaims. The members of the Royal Council step forward and gather near Tony. They each took turns at scenting him. Tony struggles not to flinch each time another councilmen grab his hand and put their faces near it.

Once they confirmed that the Prince was indeed not in pre-heat, they are quick to throw suggestions, possible solutions that would solve this situation.

Tony feigns distress, “B-but I drank the elixir...I finished it all and felt its burn down my belly.”

“Do you feel any different now?” Lady Hill inquires. 

Tony shakes his head. Why would he feel any different when what he swallowed was a concoction of mere water and ginger? His throat felt wonderful but he can’t possibly mention that without bursting into a hysterical laughter.

“Summon the doctor -“

”- What good will that be? It takes almost a month to brew the elixir.”

“Perhaps he has an excess stored somewhere.”

”Don’t be ridiculous, Lord Pierce. He wouldn’t have any spare.”

”Fetch a servant. The markets could have one.”

”What you’re proposing is a great risk. The elixir should be made by an expert and as far as I know, Dr. Banner is the only expert for these concoctions.”

”I agree,” Lady Hill said as she inclined her head towards Lady Carter. “However, there is another expert in a nearby kingdom. I could send a letter to him.”

Lord Stane sighed, “How soon can he arrive here?”

“It depends whether he would accept our invitation. He is, after all, a very busy man.”

Tony appears to be not invested but in truth, he was absorbing every information he can. He must get to know this doctor and somehow persuade him to refuse making the elixir, or at least distract from his duties and delay the production of the it.

Lord Stane glances towards Tony, then to Steve and Bucky, ”My prince, my Lords, and my fellow councilmen. Might I suggest for a temporary solution to our dilemma?” 

They nod, waiting for Lord Stane’s proposal.

”We must delay the mating ceremony. I believe this to be a sign from our God. A sign that this matrimony must have time to flourish, for these three gentlemen to foster stronger bonds before sealing it.

Lord Stane smiles at Tony, but strangely, his eyes held no warmth. “Our prince - my beloved godson, he may not be so young in the eyes of our law, but I implore you all to remember: This is an arranged marriage and King Howard seemed in rush to wed his only son to these already bonded alphas.”

“Omegas are delicate creatures,” Lord Stane continues. His gaze towards Tony made the prince shiver. Tony dismisses the uneasy feeling as a result of the cold air in the room. “We know His Highness is untouched and this will be his first time to feel an alpha’s touch. However, these alphas are almost a stranger to him. I propose that we wait for another elixir - which would gift him and his alphas more time to know each other more.”

The Council relents after a few rounds of discussion. They decide to wait and for Tony to remain untouched, or un-knotted, until such time that the elixir is made or his heat comes, whichever came first. Meanwhile, they advise him to halt his intake of suppressants.

\- To which he smiles sweetly and agrees.   
  
Later, when his bedroom is vacated by these nobles (voyeurs and perverts, really), he confesses what he’s done to his new spouses.

”I sabotaged the elixir.” Tony gingerly admits. Then, he laughs and laughs because, fuck, he bought them more time. He has more time! Jarvis would be laughing along with him.

Steve and Bucky look at each other before grinning at Tony, pride and awe obvious in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xoxo  
> Also, gosh, 800+ kudos?? Thank you!!
> 
> Your kudos and comments always inspire and motivate me ❤️
> 
> Take care and see y’all next year!

**Author's Note:**

> ....and here I am again with another omegaverse WIP.
> 
> Thanks for reading xoxo


End file.
